Digimon Tamers 02
by Conejo
Summary: ~ Capítulo 7 :: Dynasmon llega a la aldea de los Piemons, y tiene una lucha contra los Tamers...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_No, no es posible que ya no pueda volver a ver a mis amigos. _

_Librando batallas contra feroces enemigos y arriesgando nuestras vidas por nuestros seres queridos._

_Vimos como uno de nuestros camaradas sacrificó su vida, y juramos que eso no sucedería en vano._

_Y lo logramos, y estoy arrepentido de haber triunfado..._

_Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta... _

_de__ que las grandes aventuras y los momentos cruciales nunca deberían terminar para un Digimon Tamer..._

**DIGIMON TAMERS 02 **

**Capítulo uno:** _Un nuevo comienzo_

El Digimundo... Zona que actualmente el hombre ha intentado conocer por medio del Internet, después de los incidentes que sucedieron hace cuatro meses. En la parte más primitiva de ese mundo, un desierto, unos Digimons se encontraban esperando lo que sea.

Un dinosaurio rojo, un conejo, una zorra de dorado pelaje, un dragón metálico de aspecto agresivo, un pequeño ángel de color rosado, un tierno perrito con manchas y un robot color marrón estaban protegiéndose del fuerte "sol" que había en ese lugar bajo la sombra de una enorme roca.

Sí, han pasado cuatro meses desde que se despidieron de sus Tamers, y Beelzemon, no queriendo aceptar la realidad, se fue a buscar alguna forma de regresar al Mundo Real y reencontrarse con sus amigos Mako y Ai.

- No se preocupen...- Dijo aquél día, montándose en su moto – Yo y Calumon encontraremos la entrada al Mundo Real, y cuando lo hagamos, regresaremos por ustedes...

- ¡Beelzemon, admítelo! ¡No hay ninguna forma de regresar con nuestros camaradas! – Exclamó Renamon – ¡Antyramon nos prometió que haría todo lo posible por destruir el muro de fuego que se creó por el programa Hypnos!

Sí, el muro de fuego, la forma materializada de la barrera digital que separa por completo no sólo a los Dos Mundos, sino a otros lugares oscuros de la Internet ajenos al Digimundo. 

- ¡Entonces destruiré ese muro yo mismo! – Gritó decidido, para después alejarse de ahí rápidamente con su moto. Kurumon acompañaba a su amigo, ya que tenia las mismas esperanzas que él de regresar a la Tierra... A su hogar.

Ahora, sólo podían esperar a que Beelzemon cumpliera ese enorme reto que era volver a estar con sus Tamers... sus amigos.

- ¿Creen que algún día podamos volver a ver a los demás? – Preguntó Terriermon, regresando al presente. Renamon negó con su cabeza.

- Es imposible... Ya lo he asimilado...

- ¡Pero tú deberías de ser la más interesada, Renamon! – Exclamó el perro digital. Los demás Digimons sólo los miraban.

Renamon lanzó un suspiro, miró hacia una parte alejada de ellos y señaló:

- ¿ Y qué hay de Guilmon?

Terriermon volteó hacia su amigo Guilmon, que estaba mirando hacia el cielo, donde un gran planeta se podía observar... Era la Tierra, o el _Mundo Real_, como lo llaman los Digimons.

El dinosaurio Digimon en verdad estaba triste. Desearía volver al tiempo en donde jugaba y se divertía con Takato, pero eso es imposible, y lo sabe.

- Tienes razón.Tal vez nosotros estemos afectados, pero el pobre de Guilmon es el que lo expresa mejor.- Dijo Terriermon.

- Pupi..- Chilló MarineAngemon, el pequeño ángel, melancólico.

Pasó una hora, y Guilmon sintió algo... Era como si una parte que lo había abandonado regresara de repente...

Era como si...

_" ¿__Takato__?"_

~**~

Mientras tanto, en el Territorio Sagrado, ocurría un incidente. Una explosión sacudió todo el territorio de Zuqaimon, una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

La explosión fue tan poderosa, que no dejó nada del castillo en donde vivía el ave. Las demás Bestias decidieron no entrar en acción hasta saber exactamente qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Antyramon, el único Deva servidor de los dioses Digimon que quedaba, se veía obligado a ir a ver lo que sucedía en ese lugar y avisar cuanto antes a sus demás amos.

Al llegar al castillo, o al lugar donde hace rato había uno, vio que rastros de información se dispersaban por todo el sitio, prueba de que lo que tanto temía había sucedido...

- No hay duda alguna...- Se dijo, tomando parte de la información con su mano derecha – El amo Zuqaimon ha muerto..

Vio todo el sitio para enterarse de la situación... No había absolutamente nada anormal.

- ¿Pero quién ha sido capaz de acabar con un Digimon tan poderoso como Zuqaimon? – Se preguntó.

En ese instante, un esfera apareció de la nada, poniendo en guardia al Animal sagrado. Era una esfera azul metálico, ocupando una pequeña parte del enorme castillo, pero aún así de un tamaño considerable.

- Pero... ¿ Acaso esto tiene que ver con la muerte de mi magnífico amo?

~**~

- ¡Takato! – Gritó Guilmon a todo pulmón. Rastros de lágrimas se le podían ver. Todos los Digimons voltearon incrédulos de lo que había gritado su amigo.. Todos a excepción de CyberDramon, que parecía tomarlo tan tranquilo, sentado y apoyándose en la roca.

- ¿Guilmon, qué es lo que sucede?? – Preguntó Renamon. No se veía nada entre la leve tormenta de arena. 

Guilmon no pudo esperar más y salió corriendo en busca de su Tamer, hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos.

En eso se escuchó un llamado...

- ¡Guilmon!

No podían creerlo: Acaso era... Sí, si era. De entre toda la arena pareció un niño de pelo castaño, una sudadera azul y unos pantaloncillos cortos de color gris. Lo único que le faltaban eran sus googles, pero aún así no podían equivocarse... Era Takato.

Todos lloraron de alegría, ya que podían ver a Takato y posiblemente puedan reencontrarse con sus Tamers. CyberDramon estaba demasiado tranquilo, mientras se decía para sí:

- Vaya, hasta que pudo llegar...

~**~

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¡¿Acaso tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto?! – Exclamó Antyramon, después de que un ser saliera de la extraña esfera.

Tenía forma de mujer, pero obviamente era un Digimon. Tenía una extraña túnica y pelo largo y rubio que parecía de oro comparándose con los extraños adornos que al parecer eran del material mismo. Emanaba un aura de color dorado, y sus ojos inspiraban terror: Eran vacíos y fríos... Parecía que podían matar a Antyramon con tan sólo verlos.

- Deberías de mostrarme más respeto, súbdito...- Dijo el ser, tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! ¡Yo soy un sirviente de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, y solamente de ellas! – Replicó Antyramon. El Digimon desconocido sonrió.

- ¿Acaso tú no eres uno de los Devas de los que tanto he escuchado? – Preguntó.

- Sí... Claro que lo soy. – Contestó Antyramon.

- Entonces debes de saber que yo soy tu nuevo amo, ¿no? 

Antyramon no entendió nada. El Digimon volvió a sonreír.

- Debes de tener una idea de quién soy yo... Después de todo, soy parte de una leyenda.

Antyramon reaccionó, aterrado, al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso es uno de...?

- No... Es-es imposible...- Se dijo lenta y titubeantemente.

El ser río calladamente, mientras mostraba su inquietante sonrisa y sus aterradores ojos que inmovilizaban a Antyramon al saber de quién eran. Después de unos instantes, el Digimon habló:

- Sí, lo soy... Mi nombre es Erismon.

~**~

- ¡Amigos! ¿Cómo están? – Dijo feliz Takato al ver a los demás Digimons. Renamon, Terriermon, Marineangemon, Guardromon, Puppymon saludaron felices al Tamer. Guilmon estaba a su lado, que no cabía de felicidad. El único que no saludó, por su forma de ser, fue CyberDramon.

La tormenta se calmó al llegar Takato, como si hubiera sido más que una coincidencia. Todos habían recobrado sus esperanzas perdidas.

- ¿Takato, donde están los demás? –Inquirió Renamon, en una oportunidad.

- Lo siento, pero yo soy el único que he venido... No creo que los demás vengan.- Contestó Takato, triste por ellos – La verdad, estoy un poco preocupado porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo regresar a nuestro hogar. Soy un tonto por actuar precipitadamente.

En ese momento, una explosión se sintió por todo el lugar. CyberDramon se lavantó de golpe, extasiado. 

- ¡Han llegado! – Anunció confusamente. De repente, todos al instante sintieron como una fuerza maligna pasaba pos sus cuerpos. Takato, al ver a su amigo Guilmon de una forma agresiva, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Quienes han llegado?!

~**~

- ¡¿Erismon?! ¡No-no puede ser! – Antyramon retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrado. Erismon amplió más su sonrisa.

- ¿Por fin lo entiendes? Ahora soy tu nueva diosa, y tienes que hacer todo lo que quiera. Si no, simplemente te extermino.

El Deva no podía creerlo. Ante sus ojos estaba Erismon... La profecía se estaba cumpliendo...

Antyramon comenzó a recordar los escritos de aquélla leyenda que tanto aterraba hasta a las mismas Bestias Sagradas...

_Cuatro dioses, cuatro desgracias,_

_Vendrán a acabar a este universo como lo conocen._

_Miles de catástrofes vendrán después de esto,_

_Y los dos mundos serán destruidos por completo._

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Pensé que esa leyenda no era verídica! – Expresó Antyramon – Aún así, aunque tú seas un Digimon invencible, jamás estaré a tu servicio ... ¡Yo tengo un lugar a donde ir!

Un silencio apareció en el lugar, que fue cortado por Erismon.

- Mala respuesta. – De su mano izquierda pareció una esfera dorada de energía – ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a pelear contra mí?

- Vengaré la muerte de Zuqaimon y salvaré a las demás Bestias, pero ten muy en cuenta que el único que morirá serás tú! – Dijo Antyramon, en su pose de batalla. Estaba dispuesto a recibir lo que sea.

Lilithmon sonrió una vez más.

- Bueno, aceptaré tu desición... Esfera del Destino!! – Erismon lanzó la esfera, que salió a toda velocidad en contra de un impotente Antyramon... El impacto fue fuerte, y el Deva no pudo hacer nada para defenderse...

Una gran explosión provocó el poderoso ataque. Extrañamente, toda el área no sufrió daño alguno. Erismon se dio cuenta con una expresión seria que alguien había ayudado a Antyramon..

- Quién diablos eres tú...- Dijo un Digimon de aspecto imponente. Llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño conejo de color café... Era Lopmon, la etapa de desarrollo de Antyramon. Sobre el hombro derecho del Digimon demonio estaba un ser de color blanco y enormes ojos verde claro.

- Vaya, este tipo es rápido...- Se dijo Erismon, haciendo volver su sonrisa.

El Digimon que acaba de aparecer era Beelzemon, y venía junto con Kurumon. Había decidido llegar al Territorio de las Bestias Sagradas y al parecer, y casualmente, había llegado precisamente en el momento en donde más lo necesitaban.

Lopmon abrió lentamente los ojos, confundido. Vio al pequeño Digimon, Kurumon, sonriéndole y preguntándole:

- ¿Te encuentras bien, kuru?

- ¿Quién...? – El Digimon conejo se dio cuenta de que Beelzemon le había salvado la vida. 

- Oye, quién es ese Digimon...- Preguntó seriamente Beelzemon, observando a Erismon, que no se movía – No me inspira mucha confianza.

Lopmon recordó las palabras de ese Digimon, y comenzó a angustiarse.

- Por favor, - dijo – Huyamos a toda prisa; No podemos contra ella...

Beelzemon lanzó un gemido de insatisfacción.

- Lo mejor será esperar a que las Bestias Sagradas que quedan se reúnan para pelear,- Añadió Lopmon – pero por lo que más quieras, no pelees contra este Digimon...

- ¿Las demás Bestias Sagradas? - Repitió Beelzemon.

- Sí... Ese Digimon venció a Zuqaimon con gran facilidad, y es capaz de matarnos a nosotros en unos segundos... 

- ¿Kuru? Acaso ese Digimon es muy peligroso? – Preguntó Kurumon sorprendido, echándole un vistazo a Erismon. Al verla, el pequeño comenzó a sentirse un poco desesperado.

- Sí.- Contestó Lopmon – No es muy recomendable que estemos aquí si en verdad queremos volver a ver a nuestros camaradas. – Miró a Kurumon, la Digi-Entelequia, y añadió – Decálogo, ese Digimon...

Beelzemon sonrió e interrumpió al conejo.

- ¿A poco es tan fuerte? – Dijo, entusiasmado – Hace mucho que no peleo con alguien tan poderoso como ese Digimon; De seguro será difícil de vencer.

Lopmon se dio cuenta de que el demonio no escuchó ninguna de sus palabras. Erismon vio al pequeño Digimon blanco que acompañaba al demonio. Instantes después comenzó a reírse para sí. 

- ¡No! ¡Por favor, no pelees contra ella! - Exclamó Lopmon – ¡No sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer! Debemos de salir de aquí antes de que llame a los demás!

- ¿A los demás? – Beelzemon miró la esfera azul, y notó que comenzó a brillar con más intensidad que hace un rato – Esa esfera...

- No se preocupen por escapar...- Erismon por fin comenzó a hablar – Ya llamé a mis amigos, así que no tiene caso que intenten huir...

- ¡Demonios! – Beelzemon sacó su par de pistolas. Con movimientos rápidos, disparó a Erismon con la pistola que tiene en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra que tiene disparó a la luminosa esfera que comenzaba a aumentar más y más su intensidad. Las explosiones fueron fuertes, provocando que el polvo del lugar se levantara.

Al disiparse el polvo de las dos explosiones, Beelzemon vio sorprendido que tanto Erismon como la esfera no sufrieron daño alguno. El extraño Digimon seguía sonriendo, divertida.

- Ya llegaron...- Dijo. De la esfera salieron dos rayos que cayeron en los lados de la humanoide y se materializaron. Lopmon estaba aterrado.

- No- no puede ser... ¡Ya es tarde! ¡No podemos hacer nada para escapar! – Exclamó.

- Y quién dijo que queríamos escapar? – Dijo Beelzemon, preparando sus pistolas para su gran diversión – Estos payasos se arrepentirán de haber perturbado la paz en este sitio... ¡No será necesario que esas Bestias Sagradas vengan, porque yo los destruiré con el poder de estas bellezas!

A los lados de Erismon aparecieron dos seres: Uno tenía forma de dinosaurio. Era de color negro y ojos rojos y su aspecto era amenazador. El otro era un Digimon en forma de hombre, con una túnica color negro, cabello gris, y alas negras. Llevaba en sus brazos un báculo que tenía en su punta un fuego de color azul, el mismo que los estaban en sus lados Sus ojos, de color rojo, también inspiraban temor para quienes lo vieran. Ambos tenían un aura de color gris y azul oscuro respectivamente.

- Charomon... Hadesmon... Tardaron mucho...- Comentó Erismon. 

- Al parecer tenías todo controlado, Erismon, así que en realidad no nos necesitabas.- Dijo Hadesmon, el humanoide, serio.

- ¡ Bah, sean basuras o no los que tenemos en frente, que bueno que los hayas dejado con vida! – Expresó Charomon, el dinosaurio – ¡tengo demasiada hambre! ¡No he comido en siglos!

- No, no puede ser... Beelzemon, te lo repito... No pelees con ellos...- Dijo una vez más Lopmon, cerrando sus ojos, sumamente asustada.

- Kuru, Lopmon tiene razón. Estos Digimon me dan mucho miedo...- Apoyó Kurumon.

- Ya es tarde para retractarse... – Dijo el Señor Demonio Digimon. Después, les gritó a los tres Digimons – ¡Ustedes tres! ¿Van a pelear o no?

Hadesmon volteó a ver a Beelzemon. 

- ¿En verdad no sabes quienes somos? – Dijo – Por ser un Digimon de la oscuridad, jamás podrás hacernos daño, y aún si no lo fueras, jamás tendrás ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganarnos...

- Será mejor que comiences a correr, insecto.- Dijo Charomon, mostrando sus enormes colmillos – ¡Nosotros somos dioses, y tenemos el poder suficiente para destrozarlos en unos instantes!

- ¡Ya lo veremos!- Exclamó Beelzemon - ¡Kurumon, Lopmon, bajense de mí!

Ambos Digimons que estaban en los hombros del demonio bajaron rápidamente de su amigo. Beelzemon decidió atacar físicamente con ayuda de sus garras.

- ¡Prepárense para morir! – Beelzemon atacó primero Erismon, que aún estaba sonriendo. Al hacer contacto, algo extraño sucedió; La extraña aura dorada no permitía que el Digimon la tocase siquiera, haciéndolo rebotar con la misma intensidad que su propio ataque.

Beelzemon salió volando y cayó pesadamente al suelo. 

- Jamás podrás lastimarnos mientras tengamos nuestras auras. – Dijo Erismon– Acepta la realidad y trata de morir con honor.

La diosa miró a su compañero Hadesmon, que estaba a su izquierda. El ser entendió el punto, y extendió su brazo izquierdo. De su mano salió una esfera color azul.

- Ultimo Aliento...- Dijo. La esfera explotó aún en su mano, generando un esfera de viento oscura, e impactando a un descuidado Beelzemon, que ya estaba de pie. La esfera impactó en su vientre, haciéndolo retroceder un gran tramo. El demonio sintió un gran dolor.

- Ni... crean que me... van a detener con eso! – Exclamó Beelzemon, sacando de nuevo sus cañones. Erismon comenzaba a molestarse.

- ¡Ya basta! – El aura de la diosa aumentó, haciendo que el Digimon se cegara por tal intensidad de luz –¡Resplandor de oro!

La luz invadió todo el lugar, cegando también a Kurumon y a Lopmon. Al desaparecer la luminosidad, Lopmon abrió sus ojos y miró con asombro que lo hizo perder toda esperanza de poder ver a su doncella de nuevo...

~**~ 

- ¡Nunca había sentido tal poder! – Gritó Renamon. Su pelo comenzaba a tensarse. 

Todos los demás Digimons sentían la misma presencia, y justamente provenía... del Territorio Sagrado de los Digimons.

"¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?"Se preguntaba Takato. Parecía que el Digimundo estaba en crisis...¿Será por esto que su destino era regresar ahí?¿O fue simple casualidad?

- ¿ Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Guardromon. Puppymon lanzó un pequeño ladrido, su forma de decir que no lo sabía.

- Guilmon...- Llamó Takato. El dinosaurio rojo se acercó a él – Vamos...

- Lo que tú digas, Takato.

- Nosotros también vamos...- Dijo Renamon.

- No, mejor quédense aquí por si llegan los demás...- Dijo Takato, serio – No se preocupen por nosotros; Estaremos bien. Hemos enfrentado cosas igual de difíciles.

- Es...está bien.- Renamon no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la decisión del joven.

Takato volteó al frente; sabía lo que debía hacer. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas llegar al territorio de las Bestias Sagradas. Como respuesta por parte de los Digi-gnomos, una torre de energía apareció, acercándose a gran velocidad hacia los Digimons y el niño.

Takato se volteó hacia los Digimons, y les dijo:

- Nos vemos.

- ¡Adios! – Exclamó Guilmon, con su acostumbrada forma de ser.

La torre se tragó al muchacho y al Digimon, desapareciendo justo antes de absorber a los asustados Digimons. La pequeña tormenta de arena provocada por el fenómeno desapareció a los pocos segundos después de que terminó.

- Buena suerte...- Musitó Cyberdramon, más tranquilo que hace rato.

~**~

No sabía que hacer... Se sentía tan débil. Se levantó lentamente, sin la más mínima fuerza.¿Acaso este era el efecto de aquel cegador resplandor? Vio su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta sorprendido que había regresado a su etapa de desarrollo... Ahora era Impmon.

- ¡Maldición! – Dijo, con una sonrisa contraria a lo que sentía en ese momento – Con que este era tu propósito al hacer ese ataque...

Erismon recuperó su sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

- Disculpa por no querer pelear contigo, pero es que acabó de encontrar algo que buscaba.- Dijo. Observó a Kurumon, que estaba con Lopmon.

El pequeño Digimon entendió el mensaje.

- Decálogo…- Dijo – Vienen por ti.

- ¡ Kurú!!¡¿Pero porqué?! – Replicó Kurumon, asustado.

- ¡No estoy seguro, pero debes de escapar de aquí!¡No dejes que te atrapen o todo estará perdido para el Digimundo y el Mundo Real! – Exclamó Lopmon, empujando al pequeño.

Erismon llegó hasta Impmon, que estaba unos metros delante de los Lopmon y Terriermon. El diablillo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y sacando llamas de sus dedos con gran dificultad, exclamó:

- ¡No permitiré que toques a Kurumon!

- ¡Cállate! – Erismon pateó al Digimon, lanzándolo lejos, sin poder defenderse con algo.

- ¡Viene para acá! – Exclamó Lopmon.

En ese momento, la diosa corrió a gran velocidad. Lo único que se podía ver en ese instante era la estela que dejaba su aura de oro. 

Hadesmon veía tranquilo como Erismon tomaba al pequeño Kurumon. Charomon estaba muy preocupado porque seguramente su compañera destruirá a los Digimons, y se quedará sin comer de nuevo.

- ¡Erismon, por favor no los mates! – Suplicó.

- Cállate! – Replicó la diosa, sumamente enojada. Charomon, asustado, obedeció.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó Kurumon, aterrado.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el famoso Decálogo del Digimundo fuera un Digimon– Expresó Erismon, sonriente- Bueno, ahora mismo acabaré contigo, y ya no nos preocuparemos por tu intervención.

- ¡Deja en paz a Kurumon! – La decidida voz de un ser humano se escuchó en el sitio.

Todos los presentes voltearon. Un guerrero estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la zona de batalla. Tenía forma de caballero, con un escudo y lanza, y no había duda de que era un Digimon más que se sumaba en el lugar.

- ¿ Quién ese ese? – Preguntó Hadesmon, llamándole la atención la tranquilidad de aquel Digimon que acababa de llegar.

- Quién diablos eres tú...- Dijo Erismon, olvidándose por un momento del digimon que tenía en sus garras –¿Acaso vienes a pelear inútilmente con nosotros?

- Duke-dukemon...Ta-Takato...- Impmon estaba lleno de felicidad ya que Takato había vuelto… Pero algo le dice que jamás podrá vencer a esos Digimons…

- Quienes son ustedes que irrumpen al Territorio Sagrado de los Digimons e interrumpen la paz de este mundo…¡Escuchen bien!¡Por haber lastimado a mis amigos, Dukemon nunca los perdonará!


	2. El virus del caos

**DIGIMON TAMERS 02 **

**Capítulo dos:** _El virus del caos_

Rápidamente tomó sus D-Ark azul y sus Digicartas, y salió de su casa, no sin antes gritarle a su abuela:

- ¡Voy a salir por un momento! ¡No tardo!

Ruki Makino había recibido hace cinco minutos una llamada telefónica de parte de Jenrya, y no creía lo que escuchó de parte de su amigo:

- _( ...__ Según tengo entendido, Juri vio como Takato entraba a la Jaula de Guilmon. Quizo acompañarlo, ya que pensaba que se encontraría un poco deprimido y nostálgico, pero cuando entró al lugar, vio asombrada que no había absolutamente nadie...)_

- ¿_Entonces...? ¿Es posible que...?_

- _(... no lo podemos asegurar. Juri jura que vio a Takato meterse en la antigua guarida de Guilmon, pero no podemos anticipar a decir de que... tú sabes...)_

Ahí es cuando Ruki colgó el teléfono, y sin pensarlo dos veces, y tampoco sin importarle que fuera de noche, decidió investigar en el lugar en donde sucedió todo eso: En la Jaula de Guilmon, en el Parque Chuo.

Ahí mismo se encontró con Juri-Chan, que seguía en el lugar.

- Juri...- Ruki entró a la guarida. Aún había rastros de que un reptil de gran tamaño se encontraba ahí algún tiempo: Grandes excavaciones, restos de pan y algunas bolsas tiradas; todo eso completamente intacto, ya que Takato no quería arreglar el sitio porque no quería olvidar a su amigo Guilmon y quería dejar todo igual a como estaba cuando se fue para que, cuando regresara, se sintiera nuevamente como en casa.

Todos esos detalles del joven Matsuda preocupaban mucho a los demás Tamers. Ruki y Henry eran los más preocupados de todos, ya que sabían cómo se sentía.

Ellos tres fueron los primeros en recibir a sus Digimons, y después de la dura batalla contra Mihiramon, platicaron sobre el motivo por el cual recibieron tal milagro.

Los Digimons no sólo eran instrumentos de batalla, ni sus mejores amigos; Desde el momento en el que los conocen, ya forman parte de sus vidas. Desde ese momento sabían que si algún día ellos faltaran, sentirían un vacío tremendo que no se llenaría hasta su regreso.

Ahora es lo que están sintiendo en esos momentos. 

- ¡Ruki, qué bueno que llegaste! – Dijo Katou – De seguro te llamó Lee, verdad?

- Sí...- Replicó Makino – ¿Y ha llegado?

- No, todavía no.- Contestó Juri. Sonrió, y comentó – Se nota que tú eres la más interesada por todo esto, ya que tú has llegado primero que él. 

Ruki se sonrojó. Para disimular el rubor, se puso sus gafas de sol, y dijo:

- No-No es que me guste Takato, es sólo que...

- No me refiero a eso...- Interrumpió Juri, que a su vez fue interrumpida por la llegada de Jenrya con su hermanita Shiuchon, que estaba prácticamente pegada a él, abrazada de su pierna izquierda.

Antes de que alguna delas dos niñas preguntara algo, él explicó con una sonrisa resignada:

- Escuchó todo; No quería quedarse en casa.

- ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó Ruki.

- Yo y Juri decidimos llamarte sólo a ti... sólo para percatarnos y así no crear falsas esperanzas en ellos.- Dijo el niño de pelo azul – Tampoco queremos preocupar por lo de Takato.

Juri no entendía bien lo que sabían de sobra los dos experimentados Tamers, así que preguntó:

- ¿ Es muy grave que Takato haya vuelto al digimundo?

Ruki contestó, quitándose sus gafas y mostrando algo de preocupación:

- Si Takato en verdad está en el Digimundo y no pensó en las consecuencias de tal acto, tal vez no lo volvamos a ver...

***

- ¡Vaya, ya sólo me falta revisar dos archivos más que acaban de llegar, y podré llegar a mi casa a tomar un buen baño de espuma! – Exclamó Megumi Onodera, estirando sus brazos ya después de ocho horas de agotador trabajo en su oficina.

Después de lo acontecido con el Delipa y la revelación del Sistema Hypnos a todo el mundo, la gente comenzó a rumorar sobre más sistemas parecidos al que utilizaron en Japón. El desmantelamiento del sistema de monitoreo de redes de Japón no bastó, y la mayoría de los países de primer mundo se vieron obligados a mostrar sus propios sistemas y detener su funcionamiento para que no ocurra una revolución de proporciones mundiales.

Aún así, Mitsuo Yamaki siguió trabajando en las oficinas de gobierno de Shinjuku, gracias a sus investigaciones y pruebas sobre la existencia del mundo artificial. Al principio, el único requisito que le dieron para seguir trabajando era seguir investigando sobre los Digimons y tratar de exterminarlos definitivamente para dejar a las personas del mundo tranquilas, pero Yamaki se rehusó, y propuso otra solución: Hacer que los habitantes de la Tierra olviden todo lo que sucedió y hacerlos pensar que sólo fue un mito urbano.

- Hay que hacerlos creer que todo lo que sucedió relacionado con los Digimons, como el desastre en la Calle Meiji y el fenómeno D-Reaper, así como la destrucción de él gracias a la ayuda de unos niños, sea considerado como una historia inventada cualquiera, como un mito. – Dijo el científico, en una video-conferencia que dio a todos los jefes de estado de todo el mundo - No lo tomen como si ocultáramos algo que deberíamos de informar al máximo a las sociedades del mundo, sino una forma de proteger a esos pequeños que salvaron a la Tierra y que ahora están sentidos por lo que sucedió gracia al Programa Shaggai... Por favor, les suplico de la manera más atenta que me hagan caso. Piensen en esos niños que arriesgaron su vida y en la seguridad de sus respectivas naciones. Si el mundo pusiera guardia por un caso ya sin importancia, se armaría un caos total... De nuevo, les repito que piensen detalladamente la situación antes de algún discurso a sus respectivos gobiernos...

Afortunadamente, las palabras de Yamaki convencieron a los líderes del mundo, y todo va viento en popa en el proceso de tratar de olvidar todo lo que sucedió. 

Han pasado cuatro meses de eso, y ahora Megumi y Reika consiguieron trabajo gracias a Yamaki y sus recomendaciones. Los tontos políticos consideraban a ellas dos como "personas sin importancia y utilidad alguna", pero ahora le deben algo más a su Jefe.

Claro que a Megumi no le agrada estar todo el día sentada sin hacer absolutamente nada emocionante. Por lo menos cuando estaba monitoreando el Sistema Hypnos, se entretenía más... Ahora escucha en su mente la famosa frase de que _"valoras algo hasta que lo vez perdido"._

- Bueno, terminemos de una vez con esto...- Se dijo. En ese momento, algo extraño apareció en la pantalla: Era un correo. Se extrañó, ya que se supone que la computadora era laboral y no había ninguna clase de correo personal en ella.

Bueno, a pesar de no tener ningún remitente, lo abrió, y se asombró al ver lo que contenía:

_¿Qué es este mundo lleno de caos y destrucción?? Los que viven aquí hacen lo que quieren... ¿En verdad merecen seguir con vida...?_

Casi instintivamente, Megumi tomó el teléfono y llamó a la persona más indicada para aclarar todo esto: 

- ¡Disculpe, necesito llamar con el Sr. Yamaki; Es urgente!

***

_¿En verdad merecen seguir con vida? La vida es sólo una pesadilla... Sufren a cada momento... Los momentos que ustedes llaman felices son completamente vacíos... No tienen razón para vivir y se guían con las normas que ustedes mismos crearon... ¿En verdad tiene caso vivir para sufrir durante toda su existencia? _

- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! – La Señora Matsuda rompió en llanto. Su esposo no podía hacer nada para consolarla, ya que también estaba igual. 

Ruki, Jenrya y Juri sólo estaban frente a ellos, sin decir ni una palabra; ya con la noticia que les dijeron a los padres de Takato era más que suficiente.

_Sufrir por la persona que más quieres... _

_Sufrir por su partida..._

_ Saber que no lo volverás a ver..._

_Sentirte impotente..._

_Ya no tener ganas de seguir viviendo en este mundo..._

_Es satisfactorio para mí..._

_Pero ¿porqué me agrada?... No tengo ninguna explicación... _

_Soy como los humanos: Simplemente hago sentir a los seres vivos llenos de amargura porque esa es la misión que me he planteado en mi existir..._

_Soy como los virus... Me gusta enfermar los complejos pensamientos de todos..._

***

- Creo que ya es momento... Poemon...

***

- (¿Y no hay rastro de Takato?) – Preguntó Ryo Akiyama a Ruki. Ambos estaban conversando por teléfono, y ella le contó a su amigo todo lo que había sucedido.

Ya pasaron dos días, y Takato aún no había aparecido. Los papás de todos los Tamers, los Tamers mismos y todos los alumnos de la Primaria Shinjuku organizaron una búsqueda por toda la ciudad y alrededores para encontrar al niño, sin éxito hasta el momento.

Al único que no pudieron contactar fue a Ryo y a su padre, que estaban de viaje por América para el torneo mundial de Digi-Cartas. Este año de nuevo ganó Ryo en Japón, venciendo no a Ruki, sino a Juri en la final.

Ryo le contó a la pelirroja que el torneo de este año fue el que más polémica causó, sobre todo por el incidente del Delipa. Aún así, a pesar de que la gente recuerda el fenómeno, todo estuvo tranquilo y toda pregunta relacionada con los Digimons y el Digimundo él se negó a contestarlas, tal como le pidió Yamaki.

- No, Ryo...- Replicó Ruki, preocupada – Sigo pensando que... ya sabes...

- (Lo sé. Bueno, si lo llegan a encontrar, dale un zape de mi parte por preocupar a todos de esta manera.)

- Trataré.- Dijo Ruki, enojada – Siempre tomas todo a la ligera...

Una pequeña carcajada se escuchó de Akiyama.

- (Recuerda que estuve un año completo en el Digimundo, así que no enojen con Takato; de seguro estará un par de meses por ahí, y luego volverá.)

- Eso espero...- Ruki se despidió de Ryo, colgó el teléfono y salió a la cocina. Como era Domingo, no tenía clases, así que hoy buscaría a Takato junto con Lee.

Su amigo en verdad le preocupaba, y más con las noticias que se han estado mencionando.

_" ... En otras noticias, el servicio de administración de Redes ha reportado que un extraño mail se ha recibido por varias cuentas de correo electrónico. También agregaron que no se trata de ningún tipo de virus, pero su mensaje es preocupante para muchos. Algunos fanáticos aseguran que el Fin del Mundo se avecina..."_

- ¿El fin del Mundo? ¡Eso sí que es una gran exageración!- Dijo la abuela de Ruki, escuchando la televisión portátil que compraron hace tiempo mientras preparaba el desayuno – Digo, nadie se ha muerto por recibir un virus de computadora o una amenaza indirecta, ¿no lo crees Ruki?

Ruki, que ya estaba sentada en la mesa viendo con atención el reportaje, dijo simplemente que sí.

Takato era casi seguro que se había marchado al Digimundo. Lo que le preocupaba ahora era el misterioso mensaje que llegó ayer en la computadora de su familia.

El mensaje era extraño, y le recordaba mucho a lo que sucedió hace cuatro meses... ¿Acaso tendrá relación con los Digimons? 

- Es preocupante...- Comenzó a decir a su abuela – Una amenaza, sea broma o no, no se debe tomar a la ligera... sobre todo por lo que ocurrió hace poco...

- Tienes razón, Ruki... ¿Pero acaso piensas que tiene que ver con lo del Delipa? – Preguntó la señora, dejando de cocinar y mirando a su nieta a los ojos.

La pelirroja no contestó nada.

***

_" Ya__ hace dos días que Takato está desaparecido... Acaso estará realmente en el Digimundo?"_

Jenrya estaba igual de preocupado por Matsuda que Ruki, y que todos los demás Tamers y conocidos de él. El extraño mensaje electrónico lo inquietaba mucho... Si Takato en verdad está en el Mundo Digital, estará a salvo?

No era momento de pensar en eso; debía continuar su vida y acabar la tarea que le encargaron en la escuela. Al tocar el teclado, un mail le había llegado a su cuenta. Al abrirlo, como coincidencia, encontró el famoso mensaje:

_¿Qué es este mundo lleno de caos y destrucción? Los que viven aquí hacen lo que quieren... ¿En verdad merecen seguir con vida...?_

- ¿ Pero quién será el gracioso que hace todo esto? – Buscó el remitente, pero no había ninguno. Después de eso, más texto apareció como arte de magia, y se consternó al ver lo que decía:

_Deja que el terror te invada... Digimon Tamer..._

En ese instante, su computadora se apagó bruscamente, y humo empezó a salir del CPU; se había averiado. Luego, su hermanita Shiuchon fue a ver lo que había ocurrido, y sorprendida exclamó:

- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Porqué la computadora está echando humo?

- ¡¿Qué diablos es todo esto?!

***

- ¡Señor Yamaki, hay una extraña influencia de virus en el servidor! – Reportó Megumi, que estaba en la computadora principal. Yamaki sólo veía el monitor, mientras apretaba con fuerza su encendedor.

- ¡Demonios, con que a esto se refería ese misterioso mensaje! – Gritó – ¿Ya está activado el antivirus?

- Sí, señor.- Contestó Reika, que estaba a lado de Megumi – Pero el virus es inmune a él; no podemos eliminarlo.

Un asistente de sistemas llegó corriendo al lugar. Tomó aire, ya que había caminado bastante.

- ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Yamaki

- ¡Señor Yamaki, acabamos de recibir una llamada! ¡La mayor parte de los servidores de todo el mundo han sido infectados por el mismo virus! 

***

_Ya es momento de divertirme..._

_Por lo pronto, entraré a su mundo por medio de la Internet..._

_Después, me encargaré poco a poco de acabar con sus miserables vidas..._

_Y así acabaré con su dolor... Ese dolor que tanto me gusta tanto provocar..._

***

- No lo veo por aquí...- Concluyó Jenrya. Él y Ruki decidieron regresar una vez más a la Jaula de Guilmon para ver si Takato se encontraba ahí, pero estaba igual que como hace dos días.

- ¿Donde estará ese niño? ¡Ya me tiene muy preocupada! – Gritó la pelirroja, molesta – Después de escuchar lo que te pasó, y oír las noticias, todo esto me trae muy mala espina!

- Lo sé... A mí también.- Lee se puso pensativo – Debemos de mantenernos a la expectativa de lo que suceda. No podemos estar tan tranquilos después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¡¿Y quién puede estar tranquilo ante esta situación?! – Ruki pateó una piedra hacia fuera de la Jaula. Enseguida, un gemido se escuchó.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Lee, extrañado. Ruki salió afuera, esperando encontrar a Hirukazu o a Kenta doliéndose después de la pedrada accidental que ella lanzó, pero no vio a nadie.

El ambiente era extraño, haciendo que ella sufriera escalofríos. En ese instante, un grito espantoso inundó el parque, seguido de una horrorosa figura frente a Ruki que la hizo saltar del miedo.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?! – Gritó la pelirroja. Lee salió de la jaula, para encontrar a un ser muy parecido a un fantasma con dos enormes chichones.

Uno por la pedrada y otro por un fuerte golpe por parte de Ruki.

" ¿Será...?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por él mismo, sacando su D-Ark, que analizó la información del ser.

- "_Poemon__, en su etapa de desarrollo de tipo fantasma. Generalmente siempre piensa en la manera de asustar a los demás. Sus técnicas especiales son el Rayo Lúgubre y el Humo de Poe." Así que es un Digimon!_

- ¡Uno muy desagradable! – Dijo Ruki, viendo al Ser Digital doliéndose de sus chichones.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que hace un Digimon en el Mundo Real? – Preguntó Henry – Se supone que si un Digimon atraviesa la barrera Shaggai, se convertiría en un simple programa...

Poemon, como respuesta a las dudas del peliazul, sacó de su pequeño frasco un papel. Ruki se lo arrebató, y lo observó:

- Parece... Un amuleto.- Dijo la pelirroja – De esos amuletos que venden en los templos...

- Si un Digimon no es protegido de la debida forma, seguro recibirá el mismo destino que el Delipa; Por eso le di ese amuleto para que permaneciera con él mientras seguimos aquí.

Ruki y Lee voltearon: Era una niña, de aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos. Tenía tez blanca, pelo azul y largo y ojos carmín. Lo que se les hacía extraño era que llevaba puesta una túnica de sacerdotisa.

- ¿ Acaso ese es... tu Digimon? – Preguntó Jenrya – Entonces has de ser una Digimon Tamer, ¿verdad?

- Así es. – Contestó la niña.

- ¿Y cual es tu nombre, si se puede saber? – Preguntó Ruki, de mal humor – Claro, si prefieres mantener tu misticismo, estás en tu derecho de no decir nada.

- Mi nombre no tiene importancia.- Contestó la niña – Lo único que quiero es que se alejen de esta zona, ya que es muy peligroso que permanezcan aquí; no podemos estar seguros de lo que pueda pasar.

- Sí, como por ejemplo que un fantasma apestoso nos asuste para ahuyentarnos, ¿verdad?

A Ruki no le agradaban ni la niña, ni el Digimon, así que no podía evitar usar un poco de sarcasmo a todo esto. Claro que la niña comprendía la forma despectiva que estaba usando la pelirroja, pero tenía que ignorar todo.

- ¡Yo no soy un fantasma apestoso! – Exclamó Poemon, ofendido – ¡El hecho de que esté formado de gas no significa que lo sea!

Ruki miró al fantasma con cara de "muérete", y no le dio otro golpe porque Lee se lo impidió. 

Poemon fue con su Tamer, que se mantenía seria.

- Por favor, déjenme todo a manos mías; ustedes no pueden hacer nada en contra del enemigo. De seguro su amigo está teniendo un mal momento en el Mundo Digital, así que será mejor que no intenten buscarlo... – Concluyó, para después alejarse del sitio

- ¿Cual enemigo estás mencionando? – Preguntó Jenrya – ¡Por favor, respóndenos!

La misteriosa niña desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche. Lee decidió no seguirla; a Ruki simplemente le daba igual que se fuera a que se quedara a decir tonterías.

Aún así... Esa chica tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Takato. Ya saben que está en el Digimundo y aunque ella les impida ir allá, ella es capaz de hacer lo imposible por encontrar la entrada y buscar a su amigo.

Él no puede ser el único que llegue al Digimundo... Él no puede estar solo en esto...

***

Fin del capítulo dos

***

_*Como ven, la historia se ubica justo cuando termina Digimon Tamers; ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Takato quedará ahusente por unos capítulos, así que le haré un poco más de protagonismo a Ruki en esta primera parte._

_** ¿Un poco tonto el objetivo de Yamaki de hacer olvidar todo? Claro que no; Recuerden a los Ovnis: Mucha gente los ha visto, y hasta han tenido encuentros cercanos con ellos, y mucha gente lo toma como una simple farsa. Ese es el poder político que controla al mundo._

_Capítulo tonto, ¿verdad? Oigan, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, así que por lo menos si han llegado hasta aquí, me doy por servido xP Y si quieren seguir leyendo lo que sigue, pues que mejor ˆˆ_

_¡Nos vemos!_

***

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

Ruki está confundida y quiere saber qué es lo que está pasando, así que trata de encontrar a la niña del otro día. Al encontrarla, la sacerdotisa les revela a ella y a Lee una extraña y misteriosa profecía del Mundo Digital...


	3. Los Dioses Guerreros

**DIGIMON TAMERS 02 **

**Capítulo tres:** _Los Dioses Guerreros_

_No nos abandones..._

_No nos dejes aquí, sufriendo..._

_No nos dejes..._

_¡No nos dejes solos, Takato!_

Ruki abrió sus ojos; Estaba bañada en sudor. Aún era de noche, ya que se veía que la oscuridad reinaba en su cuarto estilo oriental.

Su pesadilla fue horrible... Vio a Takato, pero una sombra extraña lo atrapaba y lo mataba. Ella y todos los demás Tamers veían la horrible escena, inexpresivos, sin hacer absolutamente nada; ella era la única que gritaba histérica, tratando de encontrar una solución a la situación de su amigo.

Se sentó en su tapete para dormir, con las sábanas aún tapándola. No tenía sueño. No tenía deseo alguno de dormir. Quería pensar en alguna forma de sacar a su amigo del Digimundo...

Pero las palabras de esa niña la hacían dudar...

_- De seguro su amigo está teniendo un mal momento en el Mundo Digital, así que será mejor que no intenten buscarlo..._

Si lo intentaran buscar en el Digimundo, ¿ qué clase de peligros encontrarían ahí? ¿Valdrá la pena hacer un posible sacrificio sólo para encontrar a una persona?

No... No era una persona. Era su mejor amigo. La primera persona que realmente la comprendió y que no le reprochaba agresivamente sus crueles actos del principio.

Quería pagarle lo mucho que la ayudó, y este era el momento.

Pero... Aún duda...Hay algo que realmente la hace dudar.

_" Takato__... Eres un tonto..."_

***

A la mañana siguiente, Ruki se preparaba para ir a su escuela. Aún asistía al colegio de niñas, a pesar de que su mamá quería cambiarla a la Primaria Shinjuku junto con Takato y los demás. Ruki negó que la cambiaran, ya que quería mantenerse sola en su escuela.

Escuchar las noticias sobre ese maldito virus mientras desayunaba la hacían pensar aún más en cómo estará Takato. Ver entrevistas de fanáticos religiosos anunciando el Fin del Mundo la inquietaban mucho, y no era para menos.

Hace cuatro meses sintió la desesperación de que su familia y todas las personas de este mundo podían desaparecer, y que todo dependía de ella y de los demás. Al principio quería hacer a Renamon fuerte para que pudiera defender a las demás personas, y no sufrir la misma frustración de hace tiempo.

_"Koromon..."_ Pensó, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del televisor. Su abuela estaba preocupada al verla actuar de esa forma. Aún no sabían de la situación de Takato Matsuda...

   Media hora después, Ruki estaba frente a las puertas de su colegio: Habían suspendido las clases por la situación del virus que estaba afectando a todo el mundo. 

_" El__ único lugar que me distrae... Y no puedo entrar en él..."_

Miró al cielo. Había mucho sol, y varias nubes se movían lentamente en el azul firmamento. Todo eso la hacía olvidar de los gritos de los vagabundos que anunciaban el Apocalipsis. En ese instante, comenzó a llover. Las gotas de lluvia que caían en su uniforme no las sentía. En cuestión de segundos, comenzó un aguacero.

Ahí es cuando comenzó a recordar... Esa experiencia...

- ¡_Renamon__, resiste! ¡Tú eres la más fuerte! ¡ Puedes vencer a ese Digimon! – _Se lograba ver a si misma, con su camisa con el corazón partido y sus jeans... Ese momento era antes de que conociera a Takato y los demás.

La escena la hacía llorar. La lluvia. La enorme niebla que cubría Shinjuku, y un pequeño Digimon que fue destruido por una sombra oscura. La Ruki imaginaria cayó en Shock. La Ruki real también al recordar tan amarga experiencia.

Abrió sus ojos: Aún estaba frente a su colegio. La lluvia había desparecido como por arte de magia; todo había sido parte de su imaginación... Y un recuerdo muy fuerte que la hacía pensar sobre sus acciones y lo que en verdad tiene que hacer de ahora en adelante...

***

_Los humanos están destinados a sufrir..._

***

- Estoy feliz porque el día de hoy no hubo clases, pero no me gustaría que algo malo sucediera a causa del virus.- Comentó Kenta, balanceándose en el columpio.

- Tienes razón Kenta.- Dijo Hirukazu – A mí tampoco me gustaría ver algún desastre... Dicen que posiblemente sea el fin del mundo, pero ¿tú crees que pueda ocurrir algo como eso?

- Sí, si es un Digimon.

Ambos amigos voltearon a ver a Jen, que estaba algo retirado de los dos. Estaba muy serio, porque sabía de las dimensiones del problema. Hirukazu y Kenta no comprendieron de lo que trataba de hablar Lee, ya que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jenrya ha tratado de ocultarles que Takato había ido al Digimundo, y que el virus posiblemente esté relacionado con los Digimons.

Pero ya era momento de decir todo.

- ¿De qué es lo que hablas, Jen? – Inquirió Kenta, curioso.

***

- Jefe Yamaki, el Antivirus no está sirviendo de nada. El virus acaba de controlar al 40% la computadora principal. – Informó Reika, tecleando lo más rápido que podía.

- El virus se reproduce rápidamente y se dirige a otras computadoras del mundo... ¡A este paso, controlará toda la Red del mundo en tan sólo unos días! – Exclamó Megumi, consternada.

Yamaki sólo observaba los monitores. Estaba cansado; como todos, no había dormido esta noche a causa del extraño virus que era capaz de controlarlo todo.

_" Esto__ tiene que ver con los Digimons... De eso no hay duda."_

- ¡ Déjenme pasar!

Un hombre ya grande entró a fuerzas al cuarto de máquinas. A pesar de que los guardias trataban de detenerlo, simplemente no podían; esas eran las ventajas de hacer ejercicio físico. Su nombre era Jyanyu Lee, pero en su tiempo como miembro del "Grupo Salvaje" tenía el apodo de...

- ¡Tao! ¡Qué gusto verte! – Dijo Yamaki, en tono irónico – Tengo unos guardias incompetentes; les dije claramente que...

- ¿ Que no me dejaran pasar? – Interrumpió el hombre de anteojos –¿ Porqué, Yamaki?¿ Qué tan grave puede ser la situación que vive Japón y el mundo entero para intentar hacer que no me entrometiera?

Yamaki volvió a los monitores, mientras jugaba con su inseparable encendedor. Después, ya resignado, comenzó a hablar...

_***_

Ruki caminaba de regreso a su casa. Como no tenía prisa, lo hacía a paso lento. No quería ver a su abuela de nuevo, y menos con el estado en el que se encuentra.

Siente mucha presión en su cuerpo; carga demasiada responsabilidad como para una niña de once años. Pero aún así, quiere saber de la situación. Tan sólo sabe que Takato está en el Digimundo, y que el "enemigo" que acecha al Mundo Digital tiene mucho que ver con el extraño virus que está controlando la Internet. Pero quiere saber más. Así, sabiendo la verdadera situación en la que se encuentran, tal vez ya no se encuentre tan confundida.

Se detuvo, justamente cerca del lugar en donde encontrará la verdad.

En el Parque Chuo.

***

- Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir. – Dijo Kenta, tomando su mochila. Se despidió de Jenrya y de Hirukazu.

Shiota volteó con el peliazul, y le dijo:

- Espero que Takato se encuentre bien, aunque le tengo envidia porque se encuentra con su Digimon camarada.

.- Sï, es lo más probable. – Replicó Lee, con una sonrisa que ocultaba su consternación.

Les había dicho sobre lo de Takato, pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para decirles que estaba en extremo peligro por una amenaza; la misma que está acechando la Red, así que se guardó eso último.

Cuando se fueron los dos amigos, Jenrya lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

_" Necesito__ saber más sobre la situación"_ Pensó. Miró hacia el camino que lleva a la Antigua Guarida de Guilmon. _"Tal vez ella haya pensado lo mismo que yo..."_

Así, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al lugar.

***

Ruki llegó a la Guarida de Guilmon. Estaba tan sumida en su confusión, que, al entrar, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba con ella.

- Te dije que te alejaras de aquí.

Ruki se giró. Ahí estaba la niña, con la misma túnica de ayer. 

- ¡Solamente vengo a que me contestes un par de preguntas! – Dijo Ruki, malhumorada – ¿Quién está amenazando al Digimundo, y porqué no podemos ir?

- No tengo la obligación de contestarte...

- ¡Claro que sí! 

La niña sacó un silbato y lo sopló. Acto seguido, apareció Poemon, el Digimon compañero de ella.

- ¿ Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

- Quiero que alejes a esta niña de aquí, y asegúrate de que no regrese. – Ordenó ella. Ruki se mordió el labio.

- ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me respondas!

- No creo que estés en condiciones de oponerte.- Miró a su Digimon – Poemon... ataca.

Ruki se dio cuenta de que tenía que pelear contra ese Digimon para tener sus respuestas, así que se preparó para hacerlo. Poemon atacó muy forzadamente, volando rápidamente hacia ella. Makino le dio una patada al Digimon como respuesta, lanzándolo hacia fuera de la Guarida.

- No tienes posibilidades de vencerme, masa de humo. –Dijo Ruki, confiada, saliendo también de la Guarida – A pesar de ser un Digimon, eres bastante débil.

- ¿Eso lo crees? – Dijo la niña de pelo azul, igual de confiada que la pelirroja. A Ruki no le agradaba tal confianza – Poemon, ya sabes qué hacer.

- ¡S-Sí! – Poemon atacó de la misma forma a Ruki. Ella atacó de nuevo con una patada, con la diferencia de que había atravesado a un Digimon.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?!

- ¿No sabías que Poemon es un fantasma? Los fantasmas se pueden hacer intangibles si lo desean. –Explicó la niña. Poemon se giró, pero no atacó. Miró a su Tamer, diciéndole apenado:

- ¿No crees que es muy injusto que ataque a un humano? La puedo lastimar...

- ¡Debe de entender que no puede estar aquí porque su misión ha terminado, así que ataca Poemon! – La niña, como vio que su Digimon no quería lastimar a la pelirroja, decidió ir por otra opción.

Ruki volteó con la sacerdotiza, que sacó una carta Digimon, y la deslizó por su D- Ark:

_" Card slash! Conección S de Super-Evolución!"_

Poemon comenzó a brillar con intensidad, cegando a Makino. Cuando la luz disminuyó, se dio cuenta sorprendida de que el Digimon había evolucionado.

Ya no era más una bola de humo, sino que tenía forma de un humano. Su resplandor blanco la hacía pensar de que se trataba de un Digimon con forma de un humano fantasma.

Ruki sacó su D-Ark, y comenzó a analizar al extraño Digimon:

- _Junnamon__, en su etapa adulta. Es la primera evolución que alcanza Poemon. Su técnica especial es el llamado espiritual. –_ Ruki se dio cuenta de que ya no sería tan fácil pelear contra él.

- Será mejor que abandones la absurda idea de querer ganarle a mi Digimon, ya que nunca podrás vencerlo. Así que mejor regresa a tu casa y déjanos todo el trabajo a nosotros.

Miró a la sacerdotiza, y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Cobarde...- Le dijo.

- ¿Cobarde? 

- Sí. Eres una cobarde al mandar a un Digimon a pelear conmigo.¿ Porqué no vienes tú y arreglamos todo esto?

La niña se quedó pensativa. 

- Es un acto de gallinas dejar que otro se encargue del trabajo sucio, no? Eso indica el nivel tan bajo que tienes como Digimon Tamer...

- No me importa lo que me digas. – Interrumpió – Sólo intento cumplir con mi deber, y no me gustaría que ustedes interfirieran es esto.

- Entonces ya veo que no eres nuestro enemigo.

Jenrya Lee apareció a la escena. Se encontraba muy serio, y se encontraba mirando a Ruki. Era como si no aprobara la actitud en la que está tomando ella la situación.

Cambió su mírada hacia la niña de pelo azul, y agregó:

- Es mejor que nos digas que es lo que está sucediendo. Así podríamos entenderlo mejor, ¿no lo crees?

- ... No es necesario que les diga, tan sólo entiendan que no deberían meterse en esta situación.

- Bueno, por lo menos dinos tu nombre. – Dijo Jenrya. La niña miró al muchacho, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y decidió contestar:

- Mi nombre es Musabi Maki. – Dijo – Tú eres Lee Jenrya, ¿no es así?

- Así es.- Contestó Lee –¿Cómo lo supiste?

Maki miró al cielo, cerró los ojos, y contestó:

- Los espíritus de este lugar saben tu nombre porque lo han escuchado bastantes veces.

Jenrya se asombró al ver que en verdad ella hablaba con los espíritus. Junnamon, al ver que no había necesidad de estar en esta forma, sonrió mientras volvía a su estado de Poemon. A su lado estaba una sorprendida Ruki, viendo cómo su amigo estaba tomando las cosas de la forma más calmada posible.

_"¿Porqué yo no puedo actuar así?¿ Será mi naturaleza actuar de forma ruda?"_

_***_

- El virus que amenaza la Internet de todo el mundo se reproduce a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando llegó a nuestras computadoras y evadió nuestros muros de fuego, nosotros tratamos de erradicarlo con un Antivirus de alta tecnología que decodifica al ente extraño e inmediatamente lo deshecha. Supuestamente, es compatible con cualquier tipo de virus...

- ¿Entonces...?

- El virus destruyó el programa.- Yamaki volteó con Tao – Lo único que hemos podido hacer hasta ahora es poder capturar un poco de él y tratar de estudiarlo, pero no hemos logrado gran cosa con eso.

- ¿Y qué es lo poco que han logrado? – Preguntó Jyanyu. Yamaki lo llevó a uno de los monitores.

- Tan sólo hemos encontrado su código madre, que es indestructible por el momento. – Yamaki presionó un botón del teclado que hizo aparecer una serie de letras que formaba una palabra...

***

- ¿Chaosmon? – Lee escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Maki. Estaban ellos dos, junto con Ruki y Poemon, en el interior de la Guarida de Guilmon.

- Sí. Ese Digimon es el causante de todos los problemas que se han suscitado en el Mundo Real, y trata de controlar al Digimundo imponiendo su régimen de muerte y destrucción..

- Esto es absurdo... ¿Le vas a creer semejante cosa, Lee? – Le preguntó Ruki a su amigo. La actitud que tomó su amigo ante las cosas la irritó bastante.

Jenrya no contestó nada, y siguió escuchando a Maki.

- Hay una antigua profecía en el Digimundo, que explica la llegada de tres Dioses que son Chaosmon en tres diferentes formas: La destrucción, la muerte, y la discordia. Esos tres Digimons harán que el caos reine en el Digimundo, sin que nadie pudiera hacerle frente. Eso mientras encuentran el poder negativo suficiente como para liberar a su creador.

- ¿Y de donde es exactamente Chaosmon? – Preguntó Lee.

- No tengo la más mínima idea.- Contestó Musabi – Lo único que sé es que la única esperanza para detener a esos Dioses es liberar a los Dioses Protectores del Digimundo.

- ¿Los Dioses protectores del Digimundo?

- Sí. La profecía cuenta que ellos son los únicos que pueden acabar con Chaosmon y salvar al Digimundo y al Mundo de los Creadores, que es nuestro mundo.

- ¡Vaya, qué historia tan absurda! – Exclamó Ruki – ¿En verdad crees que nos tragaremos todo eso? ¡Iremos al Digimundo, y tú no nos vas a detener!

- ¡No voy a permitir que lo hagan! – Gritó Maki – ¡No sabes lo poderosos que pueden ser esos Digimons! ¡Los he visto en sueños, y son en verdad terribles! 

- ¡No me importa! ¡Yo quiero ir a ayudar a Takato!

Maki perdió su paciencia, y gritó:

- ¡Ese niño lo más probable es que ya esté muerto, así que ya no te causes más problemas de los que ya tienes!

Ruki se sintió. Maki, arrepentida de lo que había dicho, vio como un par de lágrimas salían de ella. Después, se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí. 

Jenrya, preocupado, no dijo nada. 

- No... No fue mi intención herirla...

- Debe de entender. – Interrumpió Lee – Envidio tanto a Ruki... No lo parece en apariencia, pero sé que es la más afectada por todo esto...

***

- ¿Ruki- chan, no quieres comer conmigo? – Preguntó Rumiko, tras la puerta del cuarto de Ruki.

- No quiero nada...

La mujer no entendía la situación de su hija, ya que aún no sabía lo de Takato, pero lo que sí sabía era que algo malo sucedía con ella.

Y también sabía que iba a tardar mucho tiempo en resolver su conflicto interno.

En el interior del oscuro cuarto, una niña estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama; quería ocultar el dolor que se representaba en sus lágrimas...

_" ¿__Takato__... Porqué nos abandonaste de esa forma?"_

***

_Espero que les esté gustando mi fic ^_^ En este capítulo no tengo ninguna nota (Creo que todo está entendible xD). Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia, aquí está el mail de mi fic:_

_digimon_tamers02__@hotmail.com_

_Nos vemos!_

***

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

Takato ha sido para los Tamers el modelo a seguir como ser humano. Todo mundo lo quería; era estimado por todo su vecindario, y sus papás veían en él a un especial hijo, a pesar de faltar con sus compromisos a veces y ser muy callado. 

Cuando los Digimons partieron, Takato estaba seguro de que volvería a ver a su amigo Guilmon. Ruki y los demás habían perdido toda esperanza, y no creían en las palabras de Matsuda... Aún así, él creyó...

Y además, prometió que todos irían junto con él al Mundo Virtual, y un estandarte selló aquél pacto... El Estandarte de los Tamers... El Estandarte de la Amistad...


	4. El Estandarte de la Amistad

**Nota para *Valeria-chan*: **_Me dijiste que cuando lo terminara, lo ibas a leer, así que de ahora en adelante este fic está dedicado a ti ^_-_**

****

Espero que regreses pronto DIGIMON TAMERS 02 

Capítulo cuatro: El Estandarte de la Amistad

_Partiste... Partiste lejos..._

_Porqué te fuiste??_

_Porqué te alejaste de nosotros, tus amigos?? Porqué no nos pediste tu compañía??_

_Porqué...?? Porqué me siento así??_

_Porqué me he convertido en una niña débil??_

   Los pensamientos negativos de Ruki se hacían cada vez más intensos. Takato no aparecía, y ella pensaba a cada momento las palabras de Maki:

- _Ese niño lo más probable es que ya esté muerto, así que ya no te causes más problemas de los que ya tienes!!_

La forma por la cual ella toma las cosas irrita bastante a la pelirroja, y lo peor de todo...

Lo peor de todo es que ella tiene razón... en todo.

Hoy no era un buen día para levantarse... No quería ponerse a buscar por ningún lado... Ella ya no quería llorar...

Ya no quería sufrir por su amigo... Ya no quería recordar nada de lo que le había pasado en su vida...

Ya no quería ser débil...

***

- _Ruki eres tan insensible!! – Un niño de pelo castaño le gritaba a su amiga, furioso. La pelirroja niña sólo lo miraba con indiferencia._

- _Y tú eres tan infantil...- Dijo la niña – Crees que no deseo ver a Renamon?? Quiero volverme a encontrar con ella, pero volver al Digimundo... Simplemente es imposible reencontrarnos con nuestros Digimons._

- _Eso no es verdad! Si lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas, de seguro será una realidad!_

- _Eso es imposible; cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?? No tiene caso soñar de algo que no tiene razón de pensarse!_

_   Takato Matsuda veía a su amiga, extrañado. En todas las aventuras que tuvieron como Digimon Tamers, era la primera vez que veía a Ruki tan conformista y resignada a la realidad._

_Lanzó un suspiro para calmar sus emociones, para después mencionar:_

- _Recuerdas... El Estandarte que hice cuando tú, yo, y Jenrya nos unimos... Y cuando fuimos por primera vez al Digimundo??_

_Primera vez... Suena de nuevo a mentira. De todos, Ruki miró a su amigo, y contestó afirmativamente._

- _Aquí... En esta Guarida... Vivimos grandes experiencias... Experiencias que ningún otro niño de nuestra edad ha vivido... Y es... Como decirlo... Difícil de olvidar..._

_   Ruki escuchaba con atención lo que Takato decía. Quería llevarle la contraria, como siempre lo ha hecho en estos últimos cuatro meses, pero ahora escuchaba un tono diferente en él._

- _El punto es que...- Takato miró a su amiga, que prestaba atención como le era posible. En ese momento, se escucharon voces de niños: Habían llegado Hirukazu y Kenta._

_ Desvió su mírada hacia el exterior, y concluyó con un simple..._

- _Olvídalo..._

***

- Ruki, el teléfono...- Ruki abrió rápidamente sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre – Es Juri, tu amiga.

Rápidamente se levantó y le arrebató el teléfono a su mamá.

- Ya encontraron a Takato? – Yumiko escuchó eso; inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su hija le ocultaba algo.

- _(No... Ruki... Aún no...) _– Contestó Juri, en tono triste. Ruki lanzó un suspiro – _(Sólo llamo para invitarte a comer un helado...)_

- No creo que haya helados en estos momentos...

- _(Entonces buscamos. Debe de haber una fuente de sodas abierta, no?)_

   Ruki no quería salir. Quería mantenerse en su habitación, pensando, pero el tono de voz de su amiga la hizo aceptar la invitación.

- Está bien. A qué hora y en donde.

- _(Estaré a las dos en tu casa, está bien?)_

- Muy bien. – Ruki apretó el botón para colgar, y se lo entregó a su madre. Yumiko estaba preocupada por su hija, y la pelirroja se dio cuenta porqué.

- Ruki, tenemos que hablar...

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar...- Contestó su hija, desviando la mírada – Puedo resolver mis conflictos yo sola...

- No puedes hacerlo sola; si sólo fueras tú, y nadie más, no hubieras tenido tal problema.- Ruki apretó sus ojos, tratando de no llorar – Ruki... Soy tu madre, y como madre, quiero que expreses tus sentimientos... Creo que podré ayudarte a pensar mejor en todo lo que te ha sucedido...

- Mamá, no comprendes lo que me pasa... No es lo que tú piensas...

   Yumiko sonrió, se sentó a orillas de la cama, y abrazó a su hija. Ruki sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo un sentimiento cálido... Este era el amor de madre??

- Hablemos, y seguro así pensaré en lo correcto...

Ruki sonrió; sentía gran confianza, y dejó que las palabras fluyeran...

***

- El virus se encuentra en un extraño receso en estos últimos dos días. Hemos intentado estudiarlo, pero todos los programas que aplicamos se los traga de una forma que no podemos explicar. – Reportó Reika. 

- El virus detuvo su crecimiento, dejando paralizada aproximadamente el 80% de la Red. Reportes recientes indican que Chaos ha controlado por completo las bolsas de valores de las ciudades más importantes del mundo. Si no se hace algo, no tardará en haber una tremenda crisis mundial. – Dijo Megumi.

- Hay alguna manera de hacer algo, Yamaki? – Preguntó Jyanyu, desconcertado. Yamaki no contestó nada.

***

- Pero qué es lo que haces?? – Preguntó el Sr. Matsuda, parando de amasar al ver a su esposa con varias mochilas de equipaje y con vestimenta de excursión.

- He decidido ir al Mundo Digital a buscar a mi hijo! – Contestó la señora – Ya me cansé de esperar! Quiero saber de él!

- Pero no puedes! Es muy peligroso que tú vayas sola al Digimundo! – El señor trataba de detener a su esposa, que estaba empeñada a ir. Después de un rato insistiendo, la mujer cesó, se cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

- Por favor, no llores...

- Mi hijo... Él es tan pequeño... Porqué tiene que pasarnos esto a nosotros?

- Ha de ser una prueba. – Contestó el hombre, tomando un hombro a su esposa – Es lo que el destino nos preparó para madurar; de seguro algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

   La señora levantó su rostro, y dirigió su mírada hacia el mostrador del negocio de panes... Comenzó a recordar cuando ella y su esposo llegaron por primera vez aquí. Takato apenas tenía tres años, y cada momento, mientras se preparaban para abrir, tiraba o rompía algo por tratar de ayudarles.

- _Takato, mira lo que hiciste! Mejor vete a ver la televisión, u otra cosa, pero ya deja de estorbarnos!_ – Le dijo una vez a su hijo. El pequeño Takato salió corriendo, derramando lágrimas por todo el piso. 

- Creo que... Esto nos pasa por ser tan malos padres con nuestro pequeño...

- No digas eso... Mejor levántate, y llámemos a uno de sus amigos. - El hombre levantó a su esposa y la abrazó. – Tal vez ellos sepan algo sobre nuestro hijo.

- Sólo espero que regrese con bien... Eso es lo único que espero...

Y así, comenzó a llorar fuertemente, con los brazos de su querido esposo rodeándola...

***

   Mientras tanto, Jenrya esperaba en la Guarida de Guilmon. Tenía que hablar de nuevo con Maki, y saber cuándo iba a partir al Digimundo.

   Quería ir con ella, y de seguro también Ruki tenía ese deseo. No le importaba que tan peligroso iba a ser todo esto, ya que lo único que quería saber era si Takato estaba con bien.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras pensaba:

_" Terriermon..."_

- Me esperabas?

   El muchacho se sobresaltó. La niña por fin había llegado, junto con su Digimon fantasma, que estaba saltando de un lado al otro tratando de entretenerse.

- Sí, claro que te esperaba.- Contestó Lee – Sólo te aviso que no nos importa lo que pueda sucedernos; necesitamos y deseamos ir al Digimundo..

- No me importa lo que me digan, jamás los llevaré. – Contestó Musabi – Es demasiado peligroso para ustedes, compréndalo.

- Insinúas que somos inútiles?? Nosotros hemos estado en el Digimundo, y conocemos cómo es! – Gritó Jenrya – Ten por seguro que podemos servirte de algo!!

   Maki miró a Lee a los ojos, fijamente. Un silencio llegó al interior de la Guarida de Guilmon, mientras que Poemon jugaba arriba de un árbol cercano.

- Me iré hoy mismo... No hay que esperar más...

Los ojos de Lee se iluminaron.

- Entonces... Podemos ir? – Preguntó.

Maki salió de la guarida, y, a espaldas de él, le contestó:

- Sólo les pido que no intenten hacer ninguna locura; los enemigos tienen poderes muy superiores a los de nuestros Digimons.

- N-no hay problema con eso... Lo único que queremos es reencontrarnos con nuestros Digimons, buscar a Takato y ayudarte en lo que podamos ante esta terrible amenaza.

La niña volteó y miró a Lee algo extrañado:

- Pensé que ya lo habías comprendido.- Dijo.

Él no entendió esas palabras, así que preguntó:

- A qué te refieres?

- A lo de Matsuda... Pensé que habías comprendido que las esperanzas de verlo con vida son mínimas; casi nulas.

- Tú eres una sacerdotisa... Debes de comprender mejor que nadie que lo último que se debe perder es la fe! – Exclamó el niño de pelo azul – Estoy seguro que Takato sigue con vida!!

Maki sonrió: Es la primera vez que ve a un niño de su misma edad tan decidido.

- Es bueno que pienses así...

_" Tal vez... puedan ser de ayuda para mí en este enfrentamiento..."_

_***_

- Ruki, creo que ya sabes porqué te invite hasta aquí... – Juri comenzó a hablar, después de cinco minutos de quietud. Ruki seguía tomando de su malteada, sin mirar a ningún lado; estaba pensando, pero las palabras de su amiga la hicieron volver a la realidad.

- Tengo una leve idea. – Dijo la pelirroja, un poco sarcástica.

- Bueno...- Juri ignoró el sarcasmo de su amiga, y continuó – Últimamente te he visto un poco extraña, y ya me imagino porqué.

- Quieres continuar lo que dejaste a medias el otro día? Entonces te anticipo que no tengo deseos de hablar de eso!! – La Reina Digimon se levantó de la mesa, pero Juri la tomó de la mano, tratando de detener su partida.

- Espera! – Exclamó – Necesito hablar de eso contigo!

- Para qué?? Para llegar de nuevo a ningún lado?? – La niña de pelo marrón escuchó eso, y bajó su mírada; su amiga tenía razón – Lo ves?? Sabes que esta conversación no tiene sentido alguno!

- Claro que lo tiene! – Interrumpió Katou – Por favor, siéntate!!

   Ruki miró Juri fijamente, y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga: En verdad tenía deseos de ayudarla en su conflicto emocional.

   En estos últimos cuatro meses, ellas dos se han vuelto grandes amigas. Tal vez Ruki, en su desesperación por encontrar algo que llenara el vacío de Renamon, encontró en Juri la forma de enterrar ese doloroso pasado que la atormenta. Así comenzó todo, pero pronto ese intento de llenar el vacío se frustró y encontró una nueva amistad que dejó olvidada esa intención... Ahora se ha dado cuenta de que Juri era tan parecida, y sabía que Katou había hecho lo mismo que ella: La utilizó para llenar el hueco de Leomon.

   Katou sentía que su papá no la quería... Pensaba que nadie la tomaba en serio, y el D-Reaper sacó a relucir eso. En este momento es cuando Ruki se dio cuenta de que en Juri, más que encontrar una forma de olvidar a Renamon, obtuvo una hermana gemela: Sentían lo mismo; les pasaba lo mismo.

Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales.

   Y en ese instante en el que veía los marrones ojos de su hermana del alma, cuando se entera que Juri quiere ayudarla, y no se detendrá hasta hacerlo.

Así que, sin decir ni una palabra, se sentó. 

Juri sonrió.

- Vamos, dime lo que me quieras decir. – Dijo la pelirroja.

- Bueno, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te pasa...

- Ni yo misma lo sé. – Contestó Ruki – Tengo sentimientos entremezclados...

- Uno de ellos es la rabia, verdad? – Preguntó Juri.

Ruki abrió bien los ojos; era increíble lo bien que la conocía Katou.

- Piensas que Takato se olvidó de nosotros, y que él fue muy egoísta.

Makino no dijo nada, así que Juri continuó:

- Otro de tus sentimientos es el miedo; temes que a Takato le haya pasado algo trágico.

Ruki suspiró; ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Así que preguntó:

- Sabes esto porque sientes lo mismo que yo?

- Claro. – Contestó Juri – Conozco a Takato desde que estábamos en cuarto de primaria; él había sido mi único amigo antes de que conociera a los Digimons y a ustedes.

- Ya veo...

- Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero Takato es un niño muy callado y antisocial. Los únicos amigos que tenía era Hirukazu, Kenta, y yo. Nunca lo vi relacionarse con otras personas antes de que conociera a Guilmon...

Ruki esbozó una leve sonrisa. 

- Creo que todos somos iguales, no lo crees? – Comentó. Juri asintió – Digo, es como si alguien nos hubiera escogido especialmente a nosotros para que nos conociéramos.

- Tienes razón.

- Es increíble...- Continuó Ruki – Si lo pienso desde otro punto de vista, jamás me podría olvidar de ustedes, porque sé que son mis verdaderos amigos... Tal vez sea por eso que siento rabia hacia Takato por olvidarnos.

- Él no nos olvidó... – Interrumpió Katou – Hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho... Tú hubieras reaccionado de otra forma??

   Por primera vez, Ruki comenzó a pensar desde esa forma: Takato no pensó en lo que hizo... Lo único que quería era ver a su Digimon. Estaba segura de que tampoco pensó en la forma de regresar, sino que partió al Mundo Digital como un simple instinto.

Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho de esa forma, hasta ella, así que no debería de sentir rabia.

- Y tampoco deberías de sentir miedo...- Dijo Juri, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja -  Takato piensa en nosotros, y sabe que si él muere, hay gente que lo estima bastante y que lloraría por eso.

Eso también es cierto. Ella no debería de dudar por él... Ninguno de los Tamers debería de dudar por ninguno.

Eso es lo que debió haber aprendido ella: Confiar en los demás. Entonces, su miedo en verdad no tiene caso.

   El pasado ya es pasado, y no debe de sentir trauma por lo que le haya sucedido antes; hay que aprender a ayudar a los demás cuando sea el momento, y no vivir siempre con el temor de poder verlos lastimados, física o emocionalmente.

- Hablaste con Lee, verdad? – Le preguntó la pelirroja. Ella asintió, sonriente.

- Él me contó todo lo que ha acontecido, y por eso decidí hablar contigo.

- ... La verdad, tienes razón en todo; organizaste parte de mis problemas, y te lo agradezco mucho. – Dijo Ruki.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer. – Juri se levantó de la mesa, y concluyó – Bueno, era lo único que quería decirte. Lo demás es parte tuya. – En eso, de su mano derecha apareció una marioneta de perro; la que Juri siempre acostumbra traer – _Y no te preocupes; Takato se encuentra bien...Bow!_

   Ruki también sonrió; tal vez la primera sonrisa que le dirige a uno de sus amigos... Una sonrisa cálida, con el significado de que por fin encuentra una posible salida a sus conflictos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda.

- En serio, te lo agradezco tanto!

***

- _( Ruki, buenas noticias! Iremos al Digimundo!)_

- _Muy bien... Me alegro..._

- _(... Bueno. Nos vemos a las cinco de la tarde en la Guarida de Guilmon... Hasta luego...)_

   Ruki se encontraba acostada en su tapete, en su propia habitación. Ahora parecía más amplía, ya que estaba comenzando a aclarar sus sentimientos; ya se sentía un poco mejor.

   Ahora ya no se sentía tan sola; ahora sabe que tiene grandes amigos con los que se puede confiar y llorar cuando se necesitaran. Una era Juri... Otra era su madre...

   Ahora que lo pensaba, la ausencia de Renamon le sirvió mucho. Ya había visto que había un mundo afuera, que la tomaba en cuenta, para bien o para mal.

Ya no se sentía culpable por el pasado; Lo único que le dolía ahora es no haberse dado cuenta de esto antes.

En pocas palabras, ya no le importaba ser débil... Con esto aclarado, ella sonrió.

   Se levantó de la cama. Volvería a ser la misma niña de fuerte carácter de antes, pero mostrando sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

- Mamá... Abuela... – Ruki llegó al jardín, donde se encontraban sus dos personas más queridas. Les dijo sobre sus planes... Sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Su abuela aceptó la situación... su madre lloró, pero terminó dejándola ir.

- Sólo espero... Que todos vuelvan con bien...

- No te preocupes... Volveré con bien... y es porque te quiero mucho y no quiero que sufras...

   Su madre miró sorprendida a su hija, para después abrazarla y estallar en llanto... Estaba feliz... En ese momento, todo lo que ha hecho en su vida, las cosas buenas y malas, cobraron total sentido...

   Después, Ruki se marchó, sonriendo y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos; estaba feliz... Por primera vez le había dicho a su mamá que la quería... Por primera vez en su vida.

Quería quedarse, pero también quería partir... Quería encontrarlo y demostrar que en verdad confiaba en él.

Pero antes, debía ir con sus padres... 

   Al llegar, se encontró con ellos, tristes por la ausencia de su hijo. Al ver a la pelirroja, pensaron que había noticias del muchacho, pero Ruki aclaró eso antes de que preguntaran.

- Nosotros partiremos al Digimundo hoy mismo. Nuestra primera prioridad será buscar a su hijo, así que no se preocupe por ello. – Dijo la niña. La Sra. Matsuda lloró de emoción.

- Muchas gracias! – Dijo, abrazando a Ruki, no importándole lo que pudiera decir. Ella no dijo nada, y sintió la gran consternación de la señora... Por primera vez comprendía los sentimientos de los demás, apartes de sus amigos y de Renamon.

En pocas palabras, era una Ruki nueva... Y se sentía contenta de ello...

- Sr. Matsuda...

- Qué sucede? – Contestó el señor, sonriendo.

- Hay un par de cosas que olvidó Takato... Puedo entrar a su habitación a buscarlas?

***

- _Takato, qué es eso? -  Preguntó Kenta, al ver a su amigo con un estandarte. Tenía garabateados a todos los Tamers con sus Digimons: él con Guilmon, Ruki con Renamon, Jenrya con Terriermon, Ryo con CyberDramon, Hirukazu con Guardromon, Kenta con MarineAngemon, Shiuchon con Lopmon, y por último Juri con Kurumon. En la parte superior decía con letras grandes "Digimon Tamers"._

- _Es otro estandarte?? – Dijo Kazu. Todos los Tamers miraban tristes la creación del emocionado muchacho._

- _Este será nuestro Estandarte de la Amistad. Este será nuestro sello de juramento, de que partiremos al Digimundo por nuestros Digimons y después, todos juntos volveremos..._

- _Takato, para esto nos invitaste??!! – Gritó Ruki. Le arrebató el estandarte, partió el asta de madera, y lo tiró al suelo frente a sus asombrados amigos._

- _Ruki!!! – Takato se arrodilló y tomó el estandarte. Levantó su rostro, que en lugar de mostrar furia, mostró tristeza – Porqué lo hiciste??_

- _Acaso no entiendes??! Nunca podremos volver a ver a nuestros amigos!! Lo único que haces es lastimarnos más!!_

- _Ruki, por favor cálmate! – Dijo Lee, tratando de detenerla, pero Ruki se sentía muy mal._

_Sentía que su herido corazón se lastimaba más y más..._

***

- Estás seguro que Ruki vendrá? Ya se tardó mucho. – Dijo Hirukazu, llevando una gran mochila en su espalda.

- Estoy seguro que vendrá.- Contestó Juri.

   Ellos dos junto con Kenta y Lee, estaban reunidos afuera de la Guarida de Guilmon. Lee no pudo encontrar a Ryo, ya que no tenía su teléfono, así que se conformó con llamar sólo a ellos tres.

- Aún no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo. – Dijo Kenta, muy nervioso

- Tienes razón; Yo tampoco puedo creer que Takato pueda estar solo ante todo esto. Estará bien? – Dijo Kazu. Juri quizo hablar para calmarlos, pero Lee se le adelantó.

-  No se preocupen... Momantai...- Dijo. Los dos muchachos sonrieron, y se calmaron. Juri también sonrió.

   Apenas hace unos momentos Jen les aclaró todo lo que le faltó decir a sus dos amigos: Sobre lo de Chaosmon, que ese Digimon es el responsable del virus que se expande por la Internet, y la gravedad de la situación.

   Mientras tanto, Maki se encontraba con Poemon adentro de la Guarida. Estaba impaciente, pero aún así no habría tanta prisa de partir; aún la puerta seguía cerrada.

- Esa niña es mucho más extraña que Ruki...- Comentó Hirukazu, para matar el tiempo – No entiendo cómo le hará para abrir la puerta...

- No va a abrir la puerta, - Aclaró Lee – Según lo que me dijo ella, en cualquier momento se abrirá.

- No me digas que es una bruja. – Dijo Kenta, acomodándose sus anteojos – Será mejor que me aleje de ella que puede ser más peligrosa que Ruki...

- Que de quién??

Kenta se horrorizó. Se giró lentamente, para encontrarse con lo que más temía.

- Ruki! – Jenrya estaba extrañado; Hirukazu exclamó, y Juri simplemente saludó a su amiga.

   La niña llevaba puestos los googles de aviador de Takato Matsuda, y en sus manos traía el estandarte que el niño de pelo castaño mostró a todos los demás. La parte que Ruki había roto, estaba unida con cinta de aislar, así que a pesar de eso, estaba en buenas condiciones.

- Ruki, porqué llevas todo eso?? – Preguntó Kenta, esperando un golpe por parte de la Reina Digimon.

La niña mostró su sonrisa de gato, para después decir:

- Para la buena suerte.

Maki salió de la guarida, y dijo:

- La puerta se ha abierto, así que ya podemos partir.

Ruki, Jenrya, Juri, Hirukazu y Kenta escucharon eso, y se reunieron.

- Muy bien, Digimon Tamers! – Gritó Ruki, animosa – Están todos listos?

- Sï!!

Maki los miraba sonriente. Poemon salió de la casa, y le preguntó:

- Porqué no nos unimos a ellos? Se ve que se divierten mucho...

La niña de pelo largo miró a su Digimon, y, desapareciendo su sonrisa, contestó:

- No tiene caso... Mejor que se diviertan, porque lo que viene será muy difícil...

   Así, los Digimon Tamers marcharon a una nueva aventura en el Mundo Digital, para reencontrarse con su Digimons, detener a Chaosmon, y encontrar a Takato.

   Ruki en especial se encontraba confiada en encontrar a su amigo. Mientras bajaba, con los googles de su amigo puestos y el estandarte en sus manos, no dejaba de pensar en aquéllas palabras:

_Este será nuestro Estandarte de la Amistad... _

_Este será nuestro sello de juramento, de que partiremos al Digimundo por nuestros Digimons y después..._

_Todos juntos volveremos..._

_***_

Fin del capítulo cuatro

***

Otro capítulo sin sentido a la cuenta xD Bueno, espero por lo menos que les haya gustado el capítulo, y también espero que les comience a gustar la trama.

   Algo que se me olvidó mencionar en las notas del capítulo anterior es sobre el Koromon que menciona Ruki. Ese evento es algo que se mencionará mucho después en el fic, así que no coman ansías (ni que fuera tan famoso el fic =P)

Nos vemos!

***

AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

   Ruki y los demás llegan al desierto del Digimundo. Todos comienzan a notar, después de pasar un tiempo en ese sitio, que sólo hay oscuridad: el primer indicio de que algo malo le ocurre al Mundo Digital. Al decidir partir de ese lugar, un extraño Digimon aparece, que se hace llamar "Royal Knight"...

Nota final. Sí!! El conflicto de los Royal Knights por fin comienza!! ^O^


	5. La Orden Sagrada de los Royal Knights

**Nota para *Valeria-chan*: **_Me dijiste que cuando lo terminara, lo ibas a leer, así que de ahora en adelante este fic está dedicado a ti ^_-_**

****

Espero que regreses pronto DIGIMON TAMERS 02 

Capítulo cinco: La Orden Sagrada de los Royal Knights

- Jefe Yamaki, el virus está regresando a la normalidad toda la Red que tenía bajo su control!!! – Exclamó Megumi. Yamaki escuchó eso y corrió hacia los monitores junto con Jyanyu.

- Vaya, ese virus del demonio está jugando con nosotros...- Dijo, jugando inquietamente con su encendedor.

- Yamaki, qué es lo que podemos hacer?? No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados! – Dijo Tao – Debemos aprovechar que el virus se encuentra estable para hallar una vacuna contra él!!

- Eso ya lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada...

- Entonces sólo nos quedaremos esperando a que el virus destruya todo??? – En eso se escucha un sonido: Era el celular de Jyanyu. Lo saca de su bolsillo y lo contesta.

- Bueno?

   Al otro lado del teléfono, una mujer angustiada lloraba en el recibidor de su casa. Su hija, una pequeña de 8 años, estiraba el vestido de su madre, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Jyanyu, hablo para decirte... algo muy importante...- Dijo la señora, tratando de contener las lágrimas al hablar con su esposo.

- Mamá, qué es lo que pasa?? Lloras porque mi hermano fue al Digimundo con sus amigos?

~**~

   Ruki se sobó la cabeza: Estaba mareada. Pensó en el Estandarte, y lo buscó por todos lados. Al instante, lo vio a lado suyo. Lo tomó, y lo revisó:

- Qué bueno. – Se dijo, sonriente – No le pasó nada.

   Se levantó con el Estandarte en sus manos, y trató de salir del cráter que formó por la caída. Cuando por fin salió, miró al cielo y exclamó:

- Pero porqué el cielo se encuentra así??? 

   El cielo estaba completamente oscuro; era como si el firmamento hubiera desaparecido por completo y ahora era parte de la nada. Lo único que se alcanzaban a ver eran las columnas de luz que transitaban por el mundo, y la Tierra... pero también había algo extraño con ella. Se veía con diferentes manchas de color morado, como si algún líquido la estuviese cubriendo.

- No te preocupes...- Lee apareció a lado de Ruki. Se encontraba muy serio – El Mundo Real está bien; sólo se ve así a causa del virus.

- Ya veo...

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué el cielo se ve así. De hecho, creo que el mismo cielo del Digimundo ha desaparecido.

- Tal vez sea por las formas que Chaosmon materializó en este mundo. – Supuso Ruki – Pero tendrán tanto poder como para destruir el firmamento??

   Mientras tanto, Hirukazu y Kenta se levantaban. Ambos gritaron al darse cuenta de que habían perdido todo su equipaje. Ruki y Lee corrieron hacia ellos, para encontrarlos llorando como niños chiquitos.

- Todas nuestras cosas se perdieron!! – Gritaron.

- Yo que había traído líquido especial para encerar a mi hoja de lata!! – Exclamó Hirukazu.

- Por eso les dije que no trajeran nada. – Dijo Lee, con una enorme gota corriendo por su cabeza. – Pensé que ya habían aprendido esa lección.

- Teníamos todo preparado! – gimoteó Hirukazu, levantándose resignado.

- Habíamos cerrado bien nuestras mochilas para que nos se escaparan las cosas, - Dijo Kenta – Pero parece que esta vez las mismas mochilas se fueron de nosotros.

- Qué mala suerte... Bueno, ya ni llorar es bueno, no lo crees? – Finalizó Kazu, con una sonrisa resignada.

   Ruki y Lee suspiraron. Esta vez ellos dos había llegado al Mundo Digital como Tamers, pero seguían comportándose de la misma forma. Tal vez sea porque no convivieron mucho tiempo con sus Digimons, pero no es momento para pensar en eso.

- No dejarán de ser unos niños! – Dijo Juri, en tono de broma. Ella era la última que faltaba por reunirse al grupo... No, no era así... faltaba alguien.

- Por cierto, donde está Musabi? – Preguntó Lee, mirando para todas direcciones buscando a la niña. 

- No la he visto por ningún lado. –Contestó Kazu. Kenta también replicó lo mismo.

- Esa niña me trae mala espina...- Comentó Ruki, de brazos cruzados – No creen que debamos separarnos de ella para  que haga lo que quiera??

- No, por supuesto que no. – Dijo Jenrya, serio – Debemos de encontrarla, ya que nos puede servir de mucho...

***

   Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Maki se encontraba sentada en una piedra comiendo una bolas de arroz que ella misma preparó para comer. Una mitad se la había regalado a Poemon, que a pesar de ser un fantasma, como todo Digimon, necesitaba comer.

- Maki, porqué no nos vamos de una vez en lugar de quedarnos aquí? – Preguntó el Digimon, después de haberse acabado el pedazo que le correspondía. 

Maki le dio las últimas dos mordidas a la bola de arroz para terminársela, para después contestar:

- Es algo que deseo hacer. No te gustaría que nos acompañaran?

- Maki, hay veces en que no te entiendo muy bien...

- Bueno, es simple... Con ellos, que ya han estado en el Digimundo, no nos perderemos tan fácilmente, no lo crees?

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón...- Poemon se alejó un poco de su Tamer. El lugar estaba muy oscuro, y no se alcanzaba a ver casi nada. En eso, notó una extraña luz que parecía de linterna.

- Ahí están. – dijo Maki, seria.

   Ruki, Lee, Juri, Hirukazu y Kenta se encontraron con la sacerdotisa. Para ellos fue muy difícil encontrarla, ya que el lugar se encontraba demasiado oscuro.

- Ni creas que te nos vas a escapar, entendido? – Dijo Ruki, molesta – Recuerda que de ahora en adelante, todos estamos metidos en esto, y terminaremos con esto juntos.

- Quién dijo que iba a escapar? – Maki se levantó de la roca, y agregó – Sólo quería alejarme un poco, es todo...

- Y crees que te vamos a creer semejante cosa?? – Exclamó la Reina Digimon, furiosa.

- No dije eso para que me creyeras... Es sólo la verdad. Además, como soy la única Tamer con su Digimon, si los dejo, morirían irremediablemente.

- Yo sé cuidarme sola!! No necesito a Renamon para pelear!

- Tanta riña de ellas dos me asusta.- Comentó Kenta – Creo que son taaan parecidas...

- Tienes razón. Si ya con una Ruki es suficiente! – Exclamó Hirukazu.

- Por favor, no sean así. – Dijo Juri. Se acercó a las dos niñas, y les dijo – Esto es algo que debemos superar juntos. 

Miró a Ruki, y le dijo:

- Ruki-chan, Musabi tiene razón; di dejamos que se marche, nosotros ya no tendríamos con qué defendernos de posibles ataques. 

- Sí, creo que tienes razón...- Contestó la pelirroja, cruzando sus brazos y mostrando molestia.

Luego, Katou volteó con Maki.

- Y tú podrías perderte en el Digimundo como nos pasó a nosotros la primera vez que venimos aquí. – Maki no contestó nada – Es obvio que necesitamos unirnos para encontrar a Takato y salvar al Mundo Digital y nuestro mundo.

- Juri tiene razón. – Lee por fin intervino en el diálogo – Ahora no es momento para pelear entre nosotros.

- Bueno, está bien... Pero ni crean que me llevaré bien con ella. – Concluyó Ruki. Miró el sitio en donde estaban, y se le hizo el lugar ideal para poner el estandarte de Takato – Qué les parece si pongo nuestro estandarte justo aquí?

- Me parece bien.- Contestaron Hirukazu y Kenta el unísono.

   La niña buscó el lugar exacto, y cuando lo encontró entre unas rocas, lo puso justo ahí y le agregó con un poco de piedras para que permaneciera sin caerse. Al ver el estandarte que hizo Takato, ella sonrió. Jenrya, Juri, Hirukazu y Kenta se acercaron y también sonrieron.

Maki y Poemon sólo los veían, extrañados.

_" Ellos en verdad quieren buscar a Takato antes que nada..."_

- Bueno, vámonos. – Dijo Ruki, acomodándose sus googles. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron contemplando el estandarte, no se dijeron ni una sola palabra.

En ese momento, una explosión ocurrió cerca de ellos. 

- Pero qué pasa?!! – Gritó Juri. Gran cantidad de tierra se levantó de la explosión, haciendo que la poca visibilidad que había se perdiera por completo. Al disiparse todo, pudieron apreciar una extraña silueta.

- Así que ustedes son los niños destructores de los que tanto he escuchado? Permitanme presentarme...

   Parecía un androide; su cuerpo metálico de color rosa, y tenía forma de mujer. Al verlo, todos pensaron que en verdad era un robot.

- Quién es ese arlequín?? – Preguntó Hirukazu, tendido en el suelo, asustado.

- No sé, pero tiene una apariencia extraña. – Dijo Kenta, que estaba igual que su amigo Kazu.

   El que parecía un Digimon estaba algo alejado de los niños, que no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Él sacó de la nada una rosa roja, y comenzó a hacer una pose, ridícula para los niños.

- Mi nombre es RhodoKnightmon, el guerrero de las rosas. Soy un miembro honorable del grupo de los Caballeros más poderosos del Digimundo, la Orden Sagrada de los Royal Knights. Será mejor que se rindan si no quieren sentir mi enorme poder.

- La Orden Sagrada de los Royal Knights? – Se preguntó Ruki, mirando al ridículo ser. 

- He escuchado sobre ellos, en sueños. – Dijo Maki – Creo que es un grupo creado justo después de que el Delipa fuera derrotado, formado por los Caballeros Digimon de etapa mega que sobrevivieron en la batalla. Ellos se ofrecieron a proteger a este mundo.

- Y son muy poderosos? – Preguntó Juri.

- Por supuesto que sí. – Contestó la niña de pelo azul, seria – Aunque se supone que son Digimons que luchan por la justicia, pero...

- Entonces no veo porqué tenemos miedo ante ese ser. – Interrumpió Ruki, levantándose y llamando la atención del Caballero Digimon.

- Ruki, ese Digimon viene a matarnos!! – Gritó Maki, tirando a la pelirroja al suelo, justo a tiempo porque RhodoKnightmon había lanzado su rosa a una velocidad que, si hubiera tocado a Makino, la hubiera atravesado sin remedio.

Ruki vio eso, y comenzó a temblar de miedo. Miró a Maki, que estaba muy preocupada.

- Estás bien? – Preguntó la sacerdotisa.

Ruki pensaba cómo se había dado cuenta ella de que RhodoKnightmon la iba a atacar. 

- Tal como lo dijo esa niña, he venido hasta aquí simplemente para matarlos – Dijo el Royal Knight.

- Pero porqué??!! – Preguntó Jenrya, desafiante – Qué es lo que te hemos hecho?!

- Nosotros, los Royal Knights, no toleraremos que seres inferiores como ustedes intenten destruir nuestro Digimundo. Hemos estado todo este tiempo reconstruyéndolo, y hemos hecho grandes avances... No permitiremos que ustedes acaben con todo lo que hemos hecho!!

   RhodoKnightmon se lanzó a una increíble velocidad hacia los niños, teniendo su escudo por delante para atacarlos. Pero, justo en ese momento, Poemon se atravesó, abriendo su frasco y sacando de él una gran cantidad de humo, hizo su técnica especial, el humo cegador.

- Pero qué...??!! – RhodoKnightmon no podía ver absolutamente nada a causa de ese humo; una gran oportunidad para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

- Hay que escapar! – Gritó Jenrya – Es nuestra oportunidad de huir!

   Ruki rápidamente se levantó y vio a Maki, que estaba mirando alerta a RhodoKnightmon; ella sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Maki tenía que hacer algo.

- Qué estás haciendo? Hay que escapar! – Gritó la pelirroja.

- Yo no huiré. Ustedes escapen; yo y Poemon trataremos de detenerlo por más tiempo.

La sacerdotisa sacó una carta y su D-Ark.

"Card Slash! Conexión S de Supervelocidad!"

   Gracias al poder de la carta, Poemon ganó más velocidad. El humo por fin se disipó, y el tiempo de los Tamers de escapar había terminado.

- jajaja, no crean que con eso van a poder escapar. – Dijo RhodoKnightmon – Pánico Extremo!

El Digimon de nuevo se lanzó hacia los niños. Ellos no podían hacer nada, ya que no tenían a sus Digimons.

- Poemon, atácalo! – Gritó Maki. El fantasma obedeció, sacando un rayo color morado oscuro de su boca.

- Rayo Lúgubre! – El rayo impactó en RhodoKnightmon, que lo hizo detenerse, pero no lo dañó en absoluto. Maki comenzaba a consternarse.

- Creo que primero acabaré con ese molesto insecto. – Dijo, acercándose al fantasma, que no sabía que más hacer – No quería hacerlo, pero los Digimons que protegen a los niños que intentan destruir este mundo, también tienen que ser exterminados.

- Maldición! – Ruki se acercó a la niña de pelo azul, que sacaba otra carta para ayudar a su Digimon – Tengo que hacer que evolucione!

- No! Hay que escapar! – Exclamó la Reina Digimon – No podemos contra él! Sólo está jugando con nosotros!

- Ustedes escapen! Yo me quedaré aquí luchando y enfrentaré mi destino!

- Ya me cansé de ti! – Ruki tomó el brazo de Maki y la comenzó a jalonear de forma brusca -  No me importa para nada lo que hagas, pero no me perdonare si te matan aquí! 

- Muere! – RhodoKnightmon de nuevo usó su Pánico Extremo, esta vez en contra de Poemon. El fantasma abrió bien sus dos luces que tiene por ojos; lo único que lo podía salvar era de nuevo su humo, que usó sin dudar. 

- Por favor, déjame en paz! – Maki se soltó de Ruki – Yo sé muy bien lo que hago, y tengo que encontrarme con mi muerte aquí mismo!

- Hay que escapar! Vengan con nosotros! – Gritó Jenrya. Todos los demás también gritaron: Ruki y Maki estaban muy cerca de la batalla, y podían salir lastimadas, o algo peor.

- Ni creas que me vas a detener con ese humo! – Exclamó RhodoKnightmon, usando su Farsa Espiral para dispersar el humo, dejando visible nuevamente a Poemon – Lo ves? No tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme.

   Ante las míradas de todos sus compañeros, Ruki se puso atrás del Digimon fantasma y frente al Caballero Digimon. Maki no comprendía porqué; porqué arriesga tanto por ella y su Digimon, si tanto los odia?

- Acaso quieres pelear contra mí, chiquilla? – RhodoKnightmon río fuertemente, sacando de la nada otra rosa roja – Quieres terminar tu vida rápido? Entonces te mataré primero que tu amiga y su Digimon!

- No permitiremos que nos mates aquí, caballero de segunda! – Gritó fuertemente Ruki, llena de coraje – Tenemos algo que hacer, y no permitiremos que te atravieses en nuestro camino!!

   Una fuerte luz blanca apareció, cegando a RhodoKnightmon. Unos pequeños seres aparecieron en el lugar: Eran los Digi-Gnomos.

- Maldición! No permitiré que escapen!! – Gritó el Digimon.

- Qué es lo que pasa? – Se preguntó Lee, tapando la luz con su brazo para tratar de ver a los seres digitales rodeando a los niños.

- Son... Los Digi-gnomos. – Dijo Maki, acercándose a la Ruki, sorprendida – Se supone que ellos...

- No entiendo lo que pasa, pero seguro vienen a salvarnos! – Dijo Juri.

   Ruki no podía ver nada. La luz que producían los D-Gnomos era muy fuerte, y molesta para la vista, así que rápidamente se puso los googles de Takato. De repente, sintió una extraña sensación en su mano izquierda. Al verla, miraba cómo se iba desintegrando poco a poco su mano... Después su brazo... Y luego, todo su cuerpo...

- Qué es esto??!! – Gritó, asustada.

- Makino!!! – Maki también se miró, y estaba desapareciendo igual que ella. 

- Ay, mamacita! – Exclamó Kenta, jurando que sus pantalones para ese momento ya estaban mojados. Todos los demás Tamers comenzaban a desaparecer también.

   La luz terminó... Los Digi-gnomos desaparecieron, al igual que los Tamers. El único que quedaba era un tranquilo RhodoKnightmon, que parecía ya no importarle lo que haya pasado con ellos.

- No importa adonde hayan ido... Nosotros los Royal Knights los encontraremos!!

- Eso es lo que espero...

   RhodoKnightmon giró hacia una roca alejada. Se alcanzaba a apreciar una silueta; sólo eso, ya que la prenumbra no dejaba ver absolutamente nada. Lo único que se podía admirar claramente era el fuego azul que salía de algún lugar y una extraña aura azul oscuro que despedía la sombra.

 El Caballero Digimon le hizo una reverencia a la silueta, mientras hablaba:

- No se preocupe. Mataremos a esos niños antes de que se reencuentren con sus Digimons y causen más problemas...

- Está bien... Sólo espero que no tengan más problemas que los que tuviste tú...

   RhodoKnightmon se sintió aminorado; no era para menos: sentir el enorme poder de un Digimon Dios era aterrador. Lentamente tragó saliva, y contestó:

- Le repito que no tiene porqué preocuparse. Nosotros acabaremos con esos niños... De eso no le quepa la menor duda, Sr. Hadesmon...

***

Fin del capítulo cinco

***

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (La verdad está re-feo, pero qué se le va a hacer xP).

* Una cosa: Los Royal Knights sí existen. Si quieren información de ellos o de alguna otra cosa, no duden en escribirme a _digimon_tamers02@hotmail.com_ para aclarar todas sus dudas.

Nos vemos!

***

AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

   Ruki y los demás llegan a una aldea de unos peculiares Digimons. Ahí, la Reina Digimon encuentra a su compañera Renamon, pero actúa algo extraña. Mientras tanto, otro Royal Knight aparece para acabar con los Tamers...


	6. Mi vida anterior

** Fic dedicado a ***Valeria-chan*** **^_^**

** **Fic también dedicado a los usuarios del foro de Digimon, de Animekai** **^_^**

**Vamos, muchachos! Hay que sacar al foro siempre adelante!__**

****

DIGIMON TAMERS 02 

Capítulo seis: _"Mi vida anterior..."_

   Ruki se levantó adolorida; había caído bruscamente en el suelo. Vio primero el lugar en donde se encontraba: Parecían estar en una zona distinta del desierto. Habían muchas formaciones rocosas, pero la oscuridad había desaparecido por completo, estando en su lugar el día del Mundo Digital.

- No lo entiendo...- Ruki recordó que tenía que buscar a los demás y comenzó a buscarlos con la mírada. Se sintió aliviada al ver a todos tirados en el suelo, pero aparentemente bien  – Están bien todos?

- Quitando la caída de quién sabe cuántos metros, me encuentro bien. – Contestó Hirukazu, levantándose con un poco de dificultad mientras se sobaba su adolorida parte trasera.

- Yo estoy bien. – Contestó Juri, también parándose. Jenrya ya estaba de pie, comentando curioso:

- No lo entiendo... Porqué el cielo volvió a la normalidad?

- Tal vez estemos en un lugar diferente del Mundo Digital. – Comentó Kenta, aún en el suelo, acomodándose sus anteojos.

- ... Eso es cierto. Estamos en una zona diferente de este universo. – Todos voltearon con la sacerdotisa Maki, que estaba sentada en una roca junto con el juguetón Poemon.

- Ah, ya veo... Y cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Juri.

- No olviden que puedo sentir cualquier presencia, y la del ser que creó aquélla oscuridad no es precisamente una pequeñez. – Contestó Musabi, cerrando sus ojos – Repito que todo parece indicar que hemos desaparecido de ese mundo y nos hemos trasladado a otro de los tantos que componen al Mundo Digital.

- Bah, cualquiera podría decir eso; - Dijo Ruki, cruzando sus brazos y mostrando actitud de fastidio – Hay que comprobar lo que tú dices.

- Y hablando de seres poderosos... qué es lo que pasó con ese Digimon afeminado...- Hirukazu intentaba recordar el nombre. Su amigo Kitagawa le ayudó.

- Creo que se llamaba RhodoKnightmon; qué es lo que pasó con él? Dónde está?

- Los Digi-gnomos nos ayudaron. – Contestó Lee, mostrándose pensativo – Nos teletransportaron a un lugar diferente. Les agradezco mucho su ayuda.

- Pero... Se supone que ya no existían en este mundo.

De nuevo el centro de atención se concentraba en la niña de pelo azul. Poemon se detuvo y se "sentó" a un lado de su Tamer.

- A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Jenrya.

- Los Digignomos fueron desaparecidos de este mundo por los dioses de la muerte. – contestó – No encuentro una explicación de cómo pudieron aparecer más como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Ohh, eso significa que tu misteriosa mágico- misticidad no es capaz de descifrar tal enigma?? – Dijo Ruki, sarcástica – Bah, lo único que escucho de ti son puras tonterías.

   Por primera vez, del rostro de Maki se vio molestia por los comentarios de Ruki. Lee de nuevo intentó callar a Makino, Hirukazu y Kenta hablaban de pequeñeces (" Qué extraño... Ruki no nos ha dicho nada a  nosotros..."), y Juri no mencionaba nada, pero notaba que Ruki no se sentía a gusto con lo que le decía a Musabi.

   Así que de nuevo con el liderazgo de la niña pelirroja, decidieron marcharse del lugar en donde estaban y explorar un poco más la zona. Lee, Kazu, Kenta y Katou se adelantaron. Maki encontró el momento adecuado para preguntarle algo a la Reina digimon:

- Disculpa...- Llamó a Ruki, aún sentada en la roca. La pelirroja se volteó, mostrando molestia.

- Qué pasa...

- Eres tan hostil conmigo... Si te caigo tan mal, porqué no me dejaste pelear contra RhodoKnightmon?

Ruki sonrió.

- Crees que dejaría a un miembro de mi equipo sacrificando su vida? Claro que no! Ni Juri, ni Lee, ni mucho menos tú, aunque seas el segundo ser que más me cae mal en este universo!

- Y Akiyama...? – Dijo Maki, sin expresión alguna.

- Deja de leer mi mente o lo que sea que hagas, quieres? ... Bueno, es el primero...

- ... Y Shiota?

- ... El tercero...

- ... Y...? – En ese momento, Poemon apareció de la nada y asustó tremendamente a Ruki, dejándole literalmente los pelos de punta.

Una patada se escuchaba por los alrededores y seguramente por todo el Mundo Digital.

- CORRECCION!!!! MUSABI, TÚ ERES EL TERCER SER QUE MÁS ODIO EN ESTE UNIVERSO!!!

~**~

   Pasó una hora, y los niños seguían caminando. Kenta estaba tan agotado, que comenzaba a envidiar a Poemon porque él podía flotar; Hirukazu alucinaba con tanta roca que veía y ya hasta les daba forma humana ("... Kenta, esa se parece a tu maestra de música!"), y Juri simplemente se sentía agotada.

   Ruki consideró a esos tres (Jenrya y Maki, junto con la pelirroja, tenían mucho aguante en las caminatas), y decidió hacer un pequeño descanso.

- Uff! Ya extrañaba estos largos paseos! – Comentó Kenta, quitándose sus tenis para hacer que sus adoloridos pies respiraran un poco. Hirukazu vio a su amigo y decidió seguirle la corriente.

- Sí! Es tan lindo recordar todo esto... Lástima que también sea cansado. – Comentó Shiota. Ambos niños rieron.

   Mientras tanto, Ruki se mantenía al pendiente con una vara gruesa de madera que se encontró a sus pies, ya que Poemon andaba jugueteando por todo el lugar, y en el menor descuido podría "jugar" con ella. Juri veía a su amiga y maestra en las cartas, y reía calladamente. Jenrya estaba sentado en una roca, a lado de Katou, observando el ambiente, simplemente curioseando. Maki se alejó algo del grupo, tratando todo lo posible de estar sola.

   Pasaron unos minutos de conversaciones sin mayor importancia, cuando se escuchó un extraño ruido por detrás de las rocas, cerca de donde estaban Hirukazu y Kenta, que se sintieron horrorizados.

Maki abrió bien sus ojos. Poemon detuvo su jugueteo.

- Qué feo se escuchó... – Dijo Kazu – Qué demonios fue eso...

- No sé, pero me dio mucho mello...- Dijo Kenta, tenso. Otra vez se escuchó, y ambos amigos se abrazaron por el miedo. Los demás Tamers se levantaron, y se mantuvieron alertas.

Por fin Maki habló.

- Son dos Digimons... – Dijo, señalando justamente detrás de Kitagawa y Shiota. Ambos gritaron del pánico al ser apuntados por la sacerdotisa. Ambos comenzaron a correr como locos, y Kenta por la misma loquera cayó al suelo, ya que aún seguía sin sus tenis.

- Kenta!!

- ... No se asusten, par de miedosos. – Ruki se acercó despreocupada, y señaló hacia el suelo – Estos son acaso sus Digimons violentos y sedientos de sangre?

   Eran dos Digimons muy peculiares: Sus ojos eran color marrón, y tenían forma de pie... sí, de pie. Tenían unos brazos muy pequeños que hacían dudar de que en verdad eran peligrosos; al contrario, te hacían pensar en lo tiernos que eran, y más con sus alas del mismo color que sus ojos. Como prenda personal, tenían cada uno una bandita color marrón y un extraño símbolo amarrada a su "cabeza".

Ruki sacó su D-Ark, y analizó a los Digimons:

- Piemon, en su etapa de desarrollo. Pertenece a los Digimons de tipo información. No tiene técnica especial...- Se dirigió a Kazu y Kenta, que seguían en el piso dándose cuenta de que habían hecho una vez más el ridículo – Sí, definitivamente no son Digimons violentos y sedientos de sangre.

- Ya se nos hacía raro que no nos comenzaras a molestar, Ruki. – Protestó Hirukazu, molesto. Kenta estaba más preocupado por su bienestar, ya que los Piemons se acercaron precisamente a sus pies, y comenzaron a olerlos.

- Creo que notaron mi pie plano...- Dijo el muchacho, viendo que no tenían intención de hacerle daño. Ya no pudo aguantar las cosquillas que le producían los pequeños brazos de los Piemons, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Son muy extraños. – Comentó Juri, curiosa.

- Esos Digimons parece que fueron atraídos por el olor de los pies de Kenta. – Dijo Jenrya.

- Sí? Nah, no lo creo... – Hirukazu olió los pies de su amigo de anteojos, y de inmediato sintió un terrible olor – Kenta!! Ponte más seguido talquito, quieres? Tus pies huelen a excremento de Numemon!

- No exageres! – Gritó Kenta, dejando de reír porque los Piemons dejaron de oler -  Además, tú ni siquiera has olido el excremento de un Numemon, así que no digas más de lo que sabes!

   Mientras que Hirukazu y Kenta casi se mataban peleándose y Lee trataba de detenerlos sin éxito (Ruki y Maki seguían de espectadoras sin hacer nada; igual Poemon) Juri se acercó a los Digimons, y comenzó a acariciarlos. Se dio cuenta de que su piel era muy parecida al de los humanos. Además de eso, los consideraba muy tiernos.

- Pie... Se siente bien... – Dijo el Piemon más pequeño.

- Ahhh, con que hablan... Yo pensaba que no podían. – Dio Katou, sonriente. – Y díganme, de donde vienen?

El Piemon mayor, que sentía mucha confianza con los humanos, contestó:

- Pie, venimos de una aldea muy cerca de aquí. Estábamos buscando comida, cuando los escuchamos a ustedes.

- Pie, es la primera vez que vemos seres humanos. – Dijo el chico – De seguro los demás Piemons querrán verlos. Qué les parece si nos acompañan?

   Ruki escuchó la conversación, y se acercó con su amiga, y con los Digimons. Juri estaba deseosa de ir con esos Piemons y conocerlos mejor, pero Makino quería seguir explorando el lugar.

- ... Podemos ir? – Preguntó Katou. Sacó su marioneta de perro de su bolsa – _Ándale, no seas malita!_

- Ruki, te aseguro que no nos desviaremos de nuestra misión. – Lee dejó a los dos amigos aporreándose, y se acercó con su amiga Ruki – Necesitamos descansar un poco. Además, si los Royal Knights defienden al Digimundo, dudo que lastimen a estos Digimons.

La luz de los ojos violeta de la Reina Digimon se apagaron por unos instantes.

- Eso es lo que principalmente me preocupa... 

~**~

- _wof! jajajaja_ – Mientras que Juri jugaba con los Piemons, ayudándose de su marioneta de perro, Lee veía preocupado a Makino. Ella había decidido ir a la aldea, pero su preocupación era evidente.

El muchacho chino aprovechó un momento en el que estaban un poco retirados de los demás para intentar platicar con ella.

- Ruki, qué tienes?

La pelirroja levantó su mírada, y contestó:

- Es que... Tengo miedo...

- De qué.

- Tengo miedo... de que ocurra lo mismo de aquélla vez...- Ruki parecía estar hablando para ella misma. Lee lo entendió, así que decidió dejar las cosas así.

Mientras tanto, Juri, Hirukazu y Kenta platicaban con los Piemons:

- En serio que su aldea está por aquí? – Preguntó Kenta

- sí, claro. – Contestó el Piemon chico – Tienen suerte; nuestra aldea tendrá esta noche una celebración especial por el cumpleaños de nuestro patriarca.

- Ah, es una fiesta de cumpleaños? – Exclamó Juri – Me encantan los cumpleaños!

- Qué bueno! Habrá un gran banquete con todas las provisiones que tenemos! Estamos seguros de que se divertirán en grande! – Los Digimons, Katou y Kitagawa voltearon con Kazu, que tenía una enorme bolsa llena de comida. El pobre apenas podía con todo, y estaba agotado.

- Kenta, te toca ayudarme!! – Gritó, rabioso, casi arrastrando la enorme cantidad de comida.

- Eso no es cierto, todavía falta para mi turno! 

- Arggghhh, a éstas alturas, eso será cuando lleguemos a la aldea! – Hirukazu lanzó un enorme suspiro antes de seguir el camino, pensando en que cómo es posible que en un lugar tan desértico como éste tenga tanta comida.

   Mientras tanto, Maki, que caminaba al final junto con Poemon, sólo se dedicó a observar a una extraña Ruki... Por increíble que parezca, estaba preocupada por ella....

~**~

   Después de unos minutos más, llegaron a la aldea de los Piemons: era un aldea sencilla, con grandes chozas hechas de barro y paja. Juri estaba maravillada con tanto Piemon preparando todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños del Patriarca.

   Uno de los Piemons platicó que el Patriarca era el Digimon más viejo de por aquí; tenía unos 20 años, una gran proeza para un Piemon, ya que generalmente tiene una vida corta por tanto peligro que hay en el Mundo Digital y no tener muchas posibilidades de defenderse.

- Nosotros dos somos los más fuertes de por aquí. – Comentó el Piemon chico. – Somos de los primeros que fuimos enseñados a luchar por la gran salvadora Renamon...

Ruki escuchó eso, y se detuvo en seco. 

- Renamon?? – Lee llamó a Ruki, pero ella no contestaba – Ruki, es posible que Renamon se encuentre aquí.

La Reina Digimon no podía saber si era adecuado sentirse feliz o sentir una pena terrible. 

- Nos puedes llevar a donde se encuentra ella, por favor? – Preguntó el niño de pelo azul.

- Claro. – Contestó el Piemon grande – Se encuentra justamente en la choza donde vive el gran Piemon, nuestro Patriarca.

   Todos los Tamers se dirigieron hacia la gran casa del fondo. Estaba adornada con varios moños hechos de tela, y muchos pedazos de madera con el dibujo del Patriarca; todo para celebrar el vigésimo cumpleaños de su líder.

- Qué lindo lugar! – Exclamó Juri – Se ve que quieren mucho a su patriarca!

- Sí, adornaron muy bien el sitio. – Comentó Lee, sonriente.

- Yo ya quiero comer lo que llevo cargando! – Dijo Kazu, aún llevando la pesada bolsa.

   Ruki iba a paso rápido, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Quería saber si era Renamon... pero a la vez, tenía miedo de saberlo. Sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Algo que le rompería el corazón.

   Al llegar al lugar del Patriarca, todos vieron como varios Piemons hacían círculo alrededor de él para entregarle toda clase de presentes: Desde comida, hasta una roca por parte de los pequeños Digimons pie.

   Los dos Piemons no bromeaban; el Digimon se veía demasiado viejo. Una gran barba plateada se encontraba por debajo de su boca, y sus ojos cansados no permitían ver el marrón de sus ojos. Su piel estaba arrugada, y sus alas caídas. De su pequeño y débil brazo derecho llevaba agarrado un pequeño bastón, con el que podía apoyarse mientras saltaba (Cabe mencionar que, por irónico que se escuche, los Piemons no tienen pies). Afortunadamente, no lo tenía que utilizar en estos momentos, ya que estaba sentado en su trono, descansando.

- Pues sí que está ruco ese Piemon...- Comentó Kenta. Ese comentario provocó el enojo de los Digimons que estaban cerca de los Tamers. Juri hizo un además a Kitagawa de que guardara sus comentarios sarcásticos.

- Por favor, sé respetuoso. – Maki no se calló, y Kenta, temiendo que con sus poderes místicos lo convirtiera en un ser peludo y azul (cosa imposible, claro está), decidió hacer caso.

   Los dos Piemons que acompañaban a los Tamers se separaron de ellos, y con la posesión de un pequeño cofre color dorado, ambos se hicieron paso hacia el anciano.

- Pie, Gran Patriarca, estamos muy honrados de entregarle este presente por parte de todo el grupo de Piemons guerreros de la aldea. – El Piemon pequeño le entregó el cofre al cansado pie.

- Oh, pie, muchas gracias. – Contestó el Patriarca, asombrado con la peculiar presentación del regalo. Cuando abrió el cofre, quedó más que sorprendido; era un collar que tenía una piedra verde hermosa.

- Pie, nuestra maestra nos ayudó a encontrar ese pedazo de Metal Digital. – Agregó el Piemon grande. 

- Pie,  de nuevo se los agradezco mucho. Pie, ambién me gustaría agradecer personalmente a su maestra; nos ha ayudado bastante protegiéndonos de los Digimons que nos atacan constantemente... – todos los Piemons presentes estaban maravillados con el sorprendente regalo, al igual que los Tamers... Todos, menos Ruki, que buscaba con la mírada aquélla misteriosa sombra...

No tardó mucho en encontrar esa oscuridad familiar para ella detrás de unas cortinas cafés.

   No podía creerlo... Ver su pelaje amarillo, su ojos color cristal, su imponente forma... Sin duda, había esperado mucho para todo esto...

Por fin estaba mirando, después de cuatro meses de sufrimiento, a su amiga... Renamon...

- Ruki... – Susurró Renamon, con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. A pesar de que estaba a escasos cinco metros, pudo escucharla a la perfección. Makino corrió para tratar de alcanzarla, pero ella desapareció sin dejar rastro.

   Ella no entendió el porqué. Se detuvo, y miró al oscuro fondo que conducía a un balcón. Se sentía muy mal, porque presentía el porqué de aquélla reacción.

_" Acaso...?"_

~**~

   La instantánea noche por fin llegó a la Zona rocosa del Mundo Digital, y todo ya estaba listo para el gran banquete y el baile para celebrar los 20 años del Patriarca. Gracias a la ayuda de Lee y los demás, todo se encontró listo mucho antes de la hora prevista, y eso cuasó mucho agradecimiento por parte de los Piemons.

   La música inició, y el banquete ya estaba listo en toda la larga mesa para que los Piemons y los niños la disfrutaran. También Poemon quiso disfrutar del banquete, muy a pesar de que su Tamer trataba de impedir que fuera, aunque a final de cuentas, fue invitado por Lee y se vio obligada también a ir y comer un poco.

   Durante la fiesta, Hirukazu y Kenta se subieron al escenario, y comenzaron a cantar para entretener a todos los Digimons. Debido a las constantes tonterías que hacía el dúo, Maki no pudo evitar ser contagiada por las risas de todos y esbozó una sonrisa. Lee lo notó, y también sonrió.

- Te diviertes? – Preguntó.

Musabi notó lo que había hecho, y contestó, quitando su sonrisa:

- A qué te refieres? 

Lee sonrió aún más.

- No te preocupes; si no quieres que te moleste, no hay problema.

La sacerdotisa no contestó nada, y sólo se limitó a ver como Poemon asustaba a Kazu y a Kenta, parando así su canto.

~**~

   Mientras la fiesta seguía en su apogeo, Ruki se encontraba pensando en el balcón en donde escapó Renamon. No escuchaba las risas, ni la música, ni los horribles cantos de sus amigos... Tan sólo quería pensar.

   Porqué Renamon escapó? No lo comprendía. Acaso temerá lo mismo que ella en su momento? Acaso... Ella tampoco quería volver a ser alguien débil?

   La comprendía... La comprendía bien. Ese mismo pensamiento tuvo hace poco, y por eso imaginaba que esto iba a ocurrir cuando se encontrara de nuevo con su Digimon.

No, no era sólo su Digimon... Era su mejor amiga...

Por lo menos lo era antes de que se separaran por cuatro largos meses.

- Ruki...

Ruki se giró; esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Ahí estaba, el objeto de sus pensamientos: Renamon.

- Renamon... No lo entiendo...- la pelirroja dudó, pensando tal vez que la respuesta le iba a doler mucho – Porqué escapaste de mí??

La zorra cerró sus ojos, pensando muy bien en lo que iba a decir.

- Yo... – Una lágrima escondida apareció en cada uno de sus ojos – Yo... Yo lo siento mucho...

   Renamon saltó hacia el techo del lugar. Ruki trató de alcanzarla, pero no pudo, y en la acción se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Ya ahí, comenzó a llorar...

Escondido detrás de las cortinas cafés, un niño de pelo azul acababa de ver la escena... 

~**~

   Pasaron veinte minutos, y Renamon se encontraba sobre unas rocas, en un sitio un poco alejado de la aldea. Observaba melancólica el retirado Mundo Real; todo ese juego de luces le recordaban su vida antes de conocer a Ruki...

A Ruki...

- La melancolía te invade... – Renamon saltó y tomó precauciones, pero no era otro más que Lee. Maki y Poemon estaban detrás de un árbol; ellos se encargaron de buscar la presencia de Renamon y llevar a Jenrya hasta con ella.

- Lee... Qué es lo que quieres...- Preguntó la zorra, sin bajar la guardia.

- Renamon, qué te sucede? Porqué te comportas así con Ruki?? 

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe...-  Renamon esta vez bajó la guardia, y se sentó en las rocas, cruzó sus brazos, y bajó su mírada tranquilamente. – Son cosas que sólo a mí me interesan... Y sólo a mí...

Lee se acercó a la que en otros momentos fuera su amiga. Ahora desconocía totalmente al Digimon que tenía enfrente suyo.

- Qué es lo que te pasa, Renamon? Ya no eres la misma de antes...

- Eso no es cierto. – Interrumpió ella – Ahora soy la misma de antes... La misma Digimon que sólo buscaba la información para hacerse más fuerte, y olvidarse de todo sentimiento...

- Es en serio? Y qué hay de los Piemons?

Renamon abrió sus ojos.

- Ellos... Ellos son cosa distinta...

- Renamon, tú no puedes olvidar el lado que descubriste junto con Ruki...

   Lee tiene razón... Le duele que la tenga. Acaso ya no puede vivir como antes? Quiere quitarse de todo sentimiento, de toda relación con Ruki, y así sufrir menos... Pero no puede...

Sabe que cuando todo esto termine, sucederá lo mismo que hace cuatro meses... Pero no puede olvidar...

Le duele hacer sufrir a su mejor amiga. Siente en su pecho a Ruki sufriendo porque la ignoró...

~**~

- _Tengo que encontrar a Beelzemon... Por favor, no se vayan de aquí..._

- _Pero, Renamon... No nos puedes dejar..._

- _No te preocupes, Terriermon. Pronto volveré. – Renamon se marchó, dejando a Terriermon y a los demás a la sombra de aquélla enorme roca._

_   A ella le dolía abandonarlos, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento; tenía que ir con Takato, pero estaba segura que no serviría de nada en contra del enemigo, así que decidió buscar a Kurumon y a Beelzemon..._

_   No... no era por eso que se separó de los demás... También quería alejarse de todo, porque estaba segura de que volvería a verla... Y eso le dolería más que todos los golpes que ha sufrido en su vida... _

_Sí... Lo mejor será volver a su vida anterior a cuando conoció a la Reina Digimon hace más de un año..._

~**~

   _Renamon seguía caminando, cuando de repente vio que tres Monochromons atacaban la aldea de unos Digimons indefensos. Los destrozos eran considerables, y los pobres seres no podían ni defenderse._

_Ella no aguantaba tanto sufrimiento... Tanto dolor..._

_Pero ella sólo debería preocuparse sólo por la información de su enemigo y dejar a un lado los sentimientos... _

_No... No podía olvidar..._

_No podía olvidar el momento en el que se descubrió a sí misma..._

- _Coyosetsu!! – Renamon atacó a los tres Digimons violentos y los eliminó. No se preocupó por absorber la enorme cantidad de datos._

_   Vio a uno de esos extraños seres aplastado por grandes rocas, y sus amigos tratando de liberarlo. Renamon se acercó, y liberó cuidadosamente al Digimon._

- _Muchas gracias! Te lo agradezco mucho! – Dijo uno de esos monstruos, con sus ojos iluminados. Todos los demás de su especie también se sintieron agradecidos con ella._

- _Es bueno saber que hay Digimons fuertes que no actúan como seres insensibles! Viva salvadora! _

_En ese momento... Sentía que había hecho mal al tratar de abandonar aquélla experiencia..._

_   Pero aún así... No quería sentir nada de emociones. Sólo se dedicaría a cuidar de estos Digimons y enseñarles a defenderse mientras protegía la aldea... Ya no quería relacionarse con nadie más..._

_~**~_

- Lo siento... – Renamon desapareció de nuevo, sin decir ni una palabra más. Lee trató de atraparla, pero no pudo.

- Será mejor que la dejemos en paz. – Maki se acercó a Lee – Tal vez así piense mejor las cosas.

Lee sólo quiere hacer que Ruki deje de sufrir... No, no sólo Ruki...

También su amiga Renamon...

~**~

   Mientras tanto, un imponente Digimon dragón avanzaba por uno de los pasillos de lo que parecía ser un castillo. Varios Knightmons resguardaban el lugar, sintiéndose intimidados por la presencia del caballero Digimon.

   Al llegar a su destino, dos de los Knightmons abrieron las puertas. Un enorme y oscuro salón había adentro. Lo único que iluminaba vagamente al sitio eran un par de candeles, pero aún así, la oscuridad predominaba en el lugar. El Digimon dragón se hincó frente a una silueta.

- Sr. LordKnightmon, le informó que RhodoKnightmon llegó a la zona del desierto para acabar con los niños como lo ordenó el Sr. Hadesmon. 

- Perfecto, y qué más pasó?

El Digimon se sentía aminorado por la silueta.

- RhodoKnightmon... falló.

- Cómo que falló??!! Cómo demonios unos niños inútiles pudieron vencer a un supuesto Royal Knight??!! Rhodo es un incompetente!!!

   Una aura azul apareció de la silueta, mostrando por unos instantes a un caballero Digimon, para después volver la oscuridad y dejar de nuevo la silueta oscura. 

- S-señor LordKnightmon, no se preocupe. Un Gladimon espía ha encontrado a los niños en la zona rocosa, dentro de una aldea de Digimons inútiles y sin gracia. Permítame ir a acabar con lo que RhodoKnightmon no pudo.

- ... Está bien. Tú eres uno de mis caballeros más leales y poderosos... No me falles, Dynasmon...

***

Fin del capítulo seis

***

Notas del Autor:

   Antes que nada, una grande disculpa a todo ustedes. Porqué? (A lo mejor ni lo notaron xD): simplemente porque esto en realidad no es todo el capítulo. Originalmente se iba a llamar "el imponente Dynasmon", pero es que me dí cuenta de que eran muchas páginas, y no tendría una idea central, así que decidí dividirlo en dos. Esta es la primera parte.

Tal vez muchos ni se hayan percatado de eso, pero es algo que quería decir xPP

   Ah, otra cosa: Voy a dejar de poner avances. La razón es que puede darse el caso (como éste) en el que prometo cosas que en el siguiente cap. no se van a dar. Así que, de nuevo, les pido unas disculpas.

* Si quieren avances de siguientes capítulos,  bien sirve mi amado mail xD: digimon_tamers02@hotmail.com . Claro, no les prometo nada, pero es para que se les quite las ansias :P

* Piemon es una creación de ***valeria-chan***, así que todos los derechos del personaje son suyos y tuve que pedirle permiso para ponerlo en mi fic, así que nada de copias, eh?

Qué pasará entre Renamon y Ruki? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de Digimon Tamers 02  ^ ^

Nos vemos!


	7. Desición

**Fanfic dedicado a ***Valeria-chan*** **^^__**

** **Fic también dedicado a los usuarios del foro de Digimon, de Animekai** **^_^**

**Vamos, muchachos! Hay que sacar al foro siempre adelante!**

DIGIMON TAMERS 02 

**Capítulo siete:** _Desición_

   Ya era de día en el Mundo Digital. En la zona rocosa, todos los Tamers dormían tranquilamente en la aldea de los Piemons, después de una gran fiesta que prepararon para celebrar al Gran Patriarca de ese sitio.

   Jenrya abrió los ojos. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Ruki y Renamon. Estaba muy preocupado por ellas; sentía que necesitaba hacer algo más por ellas.

   Y no era para menos: había vivido grandes experiencias junto a ellas dos, y sentía la necesidad de darles algo para así volver a su tranquilidad. 

   Y es que ver a Ruki... Llorando adolorida por no saber lo que le sucedía a Renamon, le hizo pensar que tal vez lo mismo pase con Terriermon y los otros.

- _Crees que eso pase?_ – Preguntó Kenta, acomodándose sus lentes. De eso habían comentado la noche pasada, y Hirukazu y Kenta se mostraron indiferentes ante esa delicada situación; muy al contrario, se la pasaron jugando con eso toda la fiesta, no por falta de consideración, sino porque simplemente querían seguirse divirtiendo, y que mejor manera que reírse de los problemas.

Maki lo tomó más en serio, y sentía muy en sus adentros que tal vez Lee tenga razón en sentirse así.

_" Ojalá no fuera tan reflexivo..." _Pensó el muchacho chino. Se volteó a su derecha, y estaban el dúo inseparable (Hirukazu y Kenta) rocando como cerdos. Se les podía ver a ambos una burbuja que se expandía y contraía al ritmo de las respiraciones de los muchachos.

   Lee se levantó, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. En verdad que los Piemons fueron muy amables en prestarles dos; uno para ellos, y otro para las niñas. 

   A pesar de tener un espacio reducido, si podían dormir cómodamente con la única cama que tenía. Bueno, lo que importaba es que esta vez pudieron dormir bajo techo.

   Al salir del cuarto al exterior, pudo ver a varios Piemons ya levantados, trabajando en sus actividades diarias. El cuarto (o mejor dicho, casa) de las niñas estaba justo enfrente; no era difícil llegar, pensó el muchacho, divertido.

Sólo era cuestión de unos pasos... Ningún problema.

Tocó la puerta, y Juri abrió, sonriente al ver a Jenrya.

- Buenos días...- Dijo la niña.

- Buenos días... Ruki...

- Pasa. – La expresión de Juri cambió; Jenrya pasó, y encontró a la pelirroja sentada en una de las orillas de la cama, terriblemente deprimida. No había dormido en toda la noche, y eso lo notó Lee al ver sus terribles ojeras también producidas por tanto llanto.

   Maki, como siempre, se mostraba indiferente, sentada también en la cama, cruzada de brazos y cerrando sus ojos, sin expresión alguna, ni de enojo, ni de tristeza. Poemon se encontraba acurrucado en ella, aún durmiendo.

Jenrya se tocó el pecho al ver a la pelirroja así.

- Ruki...- Se sentó a su lado derecho. Ella no contestó – Ruki... Renamon anda confundida, al igual que tú hace días...

- ... Lo mismo pasó con Takato... Ahora, también Renamon? 

   Ruki de nuevo comenzó a llorar, tapando su rostro con sus manos, intentando no mostrar su infinita tristeza. Lee dejó a un lado a su amiga, y observó los googles de Takato tirados en un rincón... Ella se los había quitado.

   La puerta de nuevo sonó, y Juri de nuevo fue a abrir: Ahí estaban Kazu y Kenta, aún bostezando por el sueño. Su actitud despreocupada molestó a Juri.

- Qué onda! – Saludó Kenta. Al ver el silencio del cuarto solamente opacado por los sollozos de Ruki, preguntó – Qué pasa?

- Chicos, son muy desconsiderados! – Exclamó Juri. La niña cruzó sus brazos y giró su cabeza para un lado. Hirukazu y Kenta no entendían nada (Ellos no sabían de la situación de Ruki y Renamon).

- A ésta.... Qué mosca le picó? – Se preguntó Kazu en voz alta.

Kitagawa hizo un ademán de que no sabía.

Mientras tanto, Ruki seguía con la cara abajo, pensando...

Se sentía muy mal... Como hace poco... No... Se sentía peor...

   No podía creer que haya perdido también a la que podía considerar su mejor amiga aparte de Juri. Sentía que no sólo ella podía apartarse de su lado; también Katou, su mejor amiga...

A ella también la puede perder...

" No lo entiendo... Porqué la gente que quiero y estimo se aleja de mí? Acaso será... por mi forma de ser?"

... En eso, una explosión se escuchó cerca. Maki reaccionó, y Poemon despertó de su sueño; ambos sentían un gran poder aproximándose.

- ... Es un Digimon. – Dijo Maki. 

   La niña tomó su Arca, y salió de la casa. Poemon la siguió, seguido de los demás niños. Lee se quedó con Ruki, y le preguntó:

- Quieres quedarte aquí, sufriendo?

Ella miró a Jenrya. Aún tenía muchos amigos por quienes luchar... Tenía a Lee... a Juri... Incluso a Hirukazu y a Kenta...

Observó los googles de Takato, y sonrió. Se levantó, y se los puso una vez más,

- Creo que no es momento de sufrir...

~**~

- Por favor, no nos mates!! 

   Un pequeño Piemon asustado trataba de safarse de las manos de su captor. Parecía un dragón con forma humana, armadura  y unas fuertes alas.

- Te soltaré, sólo si me dices el paradero de esos humanos! – Dijo el ser, con voz gruesa.

- N-no sé de qué me hablas!!

- Sé muy bien que los tienen aquí... Confiesa!! 

   En eso, dos Piemons se aparecieron frente al Digimon. Tenían una banda en su cabeza... Eran los Piemons más poderosos que entrenó Renamon.

- Deja a ese Digimon en paz! – Dijo el Piemon chico.

El caballero hizo un sonido de resignación.

- En verdad creen que pueden hacerme siquiera un rasguño? – Dijo – Por favor, sean consientes y diganme dónde están esos niños!! Ellos son los causantes de que el Digimundo esté en un caos total!!

- Nosotros no te diremos nada!! – Dijo el Piemon grande – No sé de lo qué estés hablando, pero ellos fueron muy buenos con nosotros... no permitiremos que sigas atacando esta aldea!!

El imponente Digimon comenzó a rabiar.

- Aléjese de mi vista!! – El monstruo lanzó al Piemon que tenía hacia el par de luchadores, golpeándolos y mandándolos hacia un puesto que estaba cerca de ahí. – Les dije que no se metieran conmigo...

- Maldito!! – Gritó Ruki, furiosa: Los Tamers ya habían llegado al lugar de la acción.

Mientras tanto, Jenrya analizaba al Digimon con su Arca:

- _Dynasmon, de etapa mega, sus técnicas especiales son los dragones del caos y el Llamado de la muerte..._ Maldición... Posiblemente sea un Royal Knight.

El Digimon llamado Dynasmon miró a los niños; por fin los había encontrado.

- Tontos! No saben con quién se enfrentan!

- No nos importa quién demonios eres!! – Ruki en verdad estaba muy enojada; había presenciado cuando Dynasmon lastimó a los discípulos de Renamon – Cómo te atreves a lastimar a estos Digimons inofensivos??!!

- Ellos no querían decirme de su paradero, así que me ví obligado a forzarlos. – Contestó – Como miembro de los Royal Knights, se me permite hacer eso.

- Eso no es justo!! – Juri intervino en la discusión – No puedo creer que hagan todo esto sólo para encontrarnos; ahora me doy cuenta de que nos buscan por supuestamente alterar la paz de este mundo, pero ustedes son igual de injustos y crueles!!

- Callen! – Dynasmon entendió sus brazos y enseñó las palmas de sus manos – Ahora mismo terminaré con ustedes; así no tendré que escuchar sus estúpidas quejas!!

- Poemon...- Maki mandó a su Digimon, seria. El Digimon entendió el mensaje, y se puso enfrente de todos los niños, preparado para pelear – Ahora veamos nuestra suerte...

La niña sacó una carta, y su Arca:

_" Card Slash! Conexión S de Superrevolución!!"_

   Una luz cubrió al Digimon fantasma. En unos instantes, el Digimon cambió a una forma más humana, pero cubierto con un extraño resplandor; parecía un fantasma, con todo y su aerola.

- Es Junnamon...- Dijo Ruki, que ya lo había visto con anterioridad.

- Se ve muy fuerte...- Comentó Hirukazu, viendo sorprendido al Digimon.

- Basuras...- Dijo Dynasmon – Dragones del caos.

Dos rayos aparecieron de las manos del Royal Knight, dirigidos hacia los niños, pero Junnamon se interpuso.

Maki sacó otra carta:

_"Card Slash! Espadas de luz!!"_

   La carta pasó por el Arca, y Junnamon se vio rodeado de varias espadas brillantes, que protegieron a todos del ataque de Dynasmon.

- Wow! Eso estuvo cerca! – Exclamó Kenta, asustado, viendo como cada una de las espadas protegía de los rayos a todos.

- Vaya, no puedo creerlo... En verdad es buena con las cartas, y sabe calcular bien el tiempo en las que puede utilizarlas.- Dijo Jenrya a Ruki – Es simplemente increíble.

Ella sólo pensaba.

- Maldición! – El dragón dejó de lanzar sus rayos, viendo que era inútil por tantas espadas que rodeaban a sus contrincantes - ...Así que este es el poder de esas cartas...

- ... Tienes miedo.

- Qué diablos dices??!! – Dynasmon reaccionó violentamente ante el comentario de la sacerdotisa.

- Te has dado cuenta de que nosotros no somos poca cosa, y sientes miedo en tu ser...- Dijo Musabi, con una sonrisa - ... No puedes ocultarlo, ya que yo puedo sentir toda clase de presencias.

-  Ja! – Dynasmon se tranquilizó un poco – Y qué me dices de ti?

Una simple gota de sudor recorría el rostro de la niña, que seguía sonriendo y preparaba su siguiente tarjeta.

- ... Me preparo para aceptar mi destino.

- Tonta! ... Bueno, ahora juguemos en serio. – Dijo Dynasmon.

- Maki...- Junnamon esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su Tamer - ... Aunque sea fuerte, no tengo posibilidades de vencerlo por mí solo; necesito del poder de las cartas opcionales.

- Eso lo sé, Junnamon; no te preocupes.

- Crees que pueda derrotar a ese Digimon? – Le preguntó Kazu a Kenta, ambos preocupados.

- No lo sé, pero hay que confiar ciegamente en ella, no lo crees?

- Creo que tienes razón...

- Ahora, prepárense para mi siguiente movimiento, y ésta vez va en serio!! – Dynasmon tomó vuelo, y ya en el cielo, cayó en picada para atacar al Digimon fantasma.

- Maki!! – Exclamó Junnamon, viendo como el Royal Knight llevaba una velocidad increíble.

   Ella no sabía exactamente qué hacer... Podía usar algunas carta de ataque... O usar de nuevo las espadas de luz para que Dynasmon recibiera el mismo daño de su propio ataque físico...

   "No... no se me ocurre nada..." Los segundos pasaban lentamente, mientras que veía la carta que tenía preparada en su mano... La conexión V de velocidad...

- Úsala!! – Maki escuchó una voz... Era de Ruki

- Maki!!! Aquí viene!!! – Junnamon ya no podía esperar más; Dynasmon ya estaba casi encima de él.

- Vuélvete intangible!! – Ordenó la niña. Junnamon obedeció y se hizo de un tono transparente. Dynasmon, sorprendido, sólo vio sin poder hacer nada cómo atravesaba al Digimon y caía al suelo. 

   Una gran cantidad de tierra se levantó, asustando a los niños... A todos menos a Ruki, Jenrya, y Maki, que esperaba atenta el momento preciso.

El caballero dragón se reincorporó, visiblemente enfadado, y se giró para atacar de nuevo a Junnamon.

Ese era el momento...

_" Card Slash! Conexión V de Velocidad!!"_

- Dragones del caos!! – Dynasmon atacó de nuevo con sus rayos, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya no había nadie. Ahí es cuando sintió la presencia de su enemigo... Justo detrás de él...

- Prepara el combo!! – Ordenó Ruki. Maki obedeció, entendiendo por completo la orden de la llamada Reina de las digicartas.

- Pero qué diablos...?!! – El Digimon enemigo sabía que se encontraba en peligro.

_" Card Slash! Invocación sagrada!!"_

- Por dios! – Hirukazu y Kenta quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Es un combo perfecto!! – Gritó Jenrya, extasiado.

   Junnamon sentía recorrer el gran aumento de poder por todo su cuerpo. Tenía a Dynasmon por detrás, y podía atacarlo con libertad... Nada podía salir mal...

Nada, aparentemente...

- Ingenuos!! – Dynasmon, ante la mírada sorprendida de todos, rápidamente aumentó su velocidad, girándose y atacando con sus garras al Digimon fantasma.

   Maki veía aterrada cómo se Digimon liberaba información de cuerpo: a pesar de haberse vuelto intangible de nuevo, fue lastimado con gran facilidad.

" Esto... es imposible... Aún así... pudo lastimarme..."

- Buena jugada... Pero no podían contar conmigo, siendo el tercer guerrero más poderoso de mi orden...- Dijo Dynasmon. Junnamon cayó al suelo, aún liberando poco a poco sus datos.

- Junnamon!! – Maki no sabía qué hacer... En este momento sentía el dolor en el ambiente... Un dolor que no podía soportar.

- Maldición! A pesar de ser un combo perfecto, ese Digimon lo pudo anular con gran facilidad!! – Gritó Lee, frustrado - ... Estamos perdidos!

Mientras tanto, Ruki no decía nada. Juri sólo la veía, terriblemente preocupada.

" No... Si tan sólo pudiera ayudar..."

"Odio estar así..."

" Y sé que tú también lo estarías..."

" Amiga..."

" Amiga, por favor... Te necesito..."

Más y más apretaba su puño derecho... Hasta ya no poder más...

- RENAMON, TE NECESITO!!!!

~**~

   Ese grito ahogado se escucho por toda la zona. Un Digimon con aspecto de zorra, de dorado pelaje, sentada en las ramas de unos árboles, interrumpió su sueño y abrió los ojos.

- Ruki...!!

~**~

- Ahora, te exterminaré! – Dijo Dynasmon, extendiendo de nuevo sus brazos – Debes de estar agradecido; no te daré la muerte dolorosa que yo esperaba por ayudar a estos niños.

- Aún... No me vences... – Balbuceó Junnamon, en el suelo, mostrando en su rostro gran dolor.

- Por dios, estás lastimado, tu Tamer no reacciona y los otros no son de gran ayuda... Qué demonios puedes hacer?? Mejor acepta tu realidad y muere con honor.

- Renamon!!! Renamon!! – Ruki seguía llamando a su compañera... A su amiga...

Y esperaba que viniera, no por los gritos, sino por las lágrimas que estaba comenzando a derramar.

- Yo... Yo no me voy a rendir... – Sorpresivamente, el fantasma se levantó como pudo – Yo... Yo no permitiré que mates a mi Tamer...

- jajajaja! Eres un estúpido! – dijo Dynasmon, divertido.

Maki por fin reaccionó, y gritó desesperada:

- Junnamon, no te levantes!! No tienes oportunidad; deja de luchar!!

- No... no dejaré que lastimes a mi Tamer....- el fantasma no hacía caso a las órdenes de la sacerdotisa, y seguía de pie, dispuesto a seguir luchando – Esa es mi misión... PROTEGER A MI TAMER!!

Dynasmon preparó sus rayos.

- Entonces muere en tu error!!!

- Coyosetsu!!

   Una serie de ataque dieron en la cabeza de Dynasmon, aturdiéndolo. Ruki no podía creer lo que veía: Era la silueta de Renamon, sobre una de las casas de los Piemons.

- Ruki... Tamer...

- Re-renamon...- La pelirroja seguía llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Lee, Hirukazu, Kenta y Juri sonreían, viendo un rayo de esperanza en la oscuridad. Renamon se acercó a su Tamer, y dijo:

- Lo... Lo siento mucho... Te prometo, que nunca me alejaré de ti.

- Renamon... Amiga... – Ruki corrió hacia su Digimon, feliz. Quería olvidarse de todo orgullo, de todo lo que la caracterizaba... Y por primera vez, demostrarle afecto...

Después de tanto tiempo... Quería demostrarle cuánto la estimaba.

- Primero acabaré con ustedes!! – Gritó Dynasmon, dirigiendo sus rayos hacia las dos – Dragones del caos!!

- Ruki!!! – Gritó Lee. Todos los demás gritaron, pero a la pelirroja no le importaba...

Tampoco a Renamon...

- AMIGA!! – el rayo impactó...

Pero en ese instante, la presencia de los Digi-gnomon de nuevo se sintió en el ambiente...

Y se produjo un milagro...

   Un resplandor cubrió el lugar, sorprendiendo hasta al misma Dynasmon; de igual forma a los niños, que no lograban ver ni a Ruki ni a Renamon.

   Sólo veían la silueta de una mujer. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, un Digimon hizo su aparición... Su nombre era Sakuyamon...

- Evolucionaron... Ocurrió la Evolución Matrix! – Exclamó Juri, contenta – Esto es un milagro!

- ... No, esto es más que un milagro...- Dijo Maki, revisando en su Arca – Sakuyamon, Digimon místico de etapa mega. Su técnica especial es Hinora.

- Quién demonios eres tú...- Preguntó Dynasmon, confundido – Dónde están las otras dos...

- Eso no tiene importancia, lo importante es que pronto acabaremos contigo...- La voz de Ruki se escuchó; el Royal Knight entendió que la niña y el Digimon que lo atacó se habían fusionado.

- Maldición! Los humanos y los Digimons jamás alcanzarán la perfección! Pronto acabaré con ustedes y se darán cuenta de su terrible falta!

   En ese momento, dos Piemons aparecieron en la escena; se trataba de los discípulos de Renamon. Se veían terriblemente emocionados.

- Maestra! – Dijo el Piemon pequeño, con sus ojos iluminados – Acaso esta es la evolución de la cual tanto nos hablaba??

Sakuyamon sonrió

- Así es.

Maki no podía creerlo; la verdad, Sakuya se veía imponente... Pero...

Los Piemons gritaron... Rastros de información volaron por el suelo... Dynasmon los había matado...

Ruki vio todo eso, y comenzó a temblar... de rabia, y a la vez de miedo.

- Esos malditos Digimons, se encontraban corrompidos por ustedes... No vale la pena siquiera absorberlos...

Los recuerdos de nuevo llegaron a su mente... La lluvia... El Digimon oscuro...

También el Digimon que la hizo ver su lado tierno...

- Ahora siguen ustedes!! Los acabaré a todos de un solo golpe!! – Gritó el caballero real. – Llamado de la muerte!!

Ruki apretó su cabeza de sus manos... Sentía algo en su interior que quería salir...

Sentir de nuevo esa confusión... ese miedo... ese odio... Al extremo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar...

- Ruki... Qué sucede... – Le preguntó Renamon.

- Maldito...

   Mientras tanto, Dynasmon abría su boca y provocaba un ruido ensordecedor. Todos los Tamers tapaban sus oídos, tratando de escuchar lo menos posible ese gran grito.

- Qué diablos es esto?!! – Se preguntó Lee, gritando.

- Cómo... Cómo pudiste...

   Hirukazu y Kenta gritaron como locos al ver como un enorme dragón azul aparecía. Junnamon se sentía impotente, y sólo se limitaba a ver cómo podían morir los niños.

Sakuyamon... Algo extraño le sucedía a Sakuyamon.

- MALDITO, TE ODIO!!!!

   Otro estruendo se escuchó. Sakuyamon sentía cómo su poder aumentaba de forma considerable, y su color cambiaba... A uno oscuro.

Maki sintió tal poder, y comenzó a temblar; igual Junnamon.

Era un poder oscuro... Un poder maligno...

Era un poder semejante al que sintió hace poco en la zona del desierto... No, era superior...

Poder que sólo fue opacado por la gran explosión del ataque de Dynasmon... 

Todo quedó destruido.

~**~

   Sólo se quedó observando, desde el aire, todo el desastre que había provocado: un enorme cráter estaba en lugar de la pacífica aldea de los Piemons; había acabado con todo.

En su mente quedaron aquéllas palabras de uno de los niños.

- _nos buscan por supuestamente alterar la paz de este mundo, pero ustedes son igual de injustos y crueles!!_

- Es por el bien de todo...- Se dijo, cerrando sus ojos.

   En ese momento sintió algo... Una presencia de un par de Digimons; una muy débil, y otra un poco más poderosa, pero no les prestó más importancia de la que debiera y se marchó de ahí.

... O será, que lo habrá hecho a propósito?

~**~

   Maki lanzó un suspiro. Fue buena idea usar de nuevo las Espadas de Luz para que protegerse del terrible ataque de Dynasmon. A su lado se encontraba Poemon, inconsciente, pero vivo...

Ella sonrió.

Volteó con todos, y se encontraban bien; asustados, pero bien. 

- Muchas... Muchas gracias.- Dijo Lee, por todos los demás.

- Eso estuvo muy cerca... Por un momento pensé que moriríamos. – Dijo Hirukazu, más que asustado, abrazado de Kenta, que estaba casi desmayado por el terror.

   Lee sintió que faltaban dos personas. Las buscó con la mírada, y se encontró con ellas: Ruki estaba hincada en medio del gran cráter, en el lugar donde inició la enorme destrucción. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños. En sus brazos llevaba a un pequeño ser amarillo que identificó inmediatamente por Pokomon, la etapa de entrenamiento de Renamon; se veía en verdad muy mal, ya que había recibido de lleno el impacto. A su lado estaba Juri, acompañándola sin decir ni una palabra.

Todos los demás mirándola, en especial Maki con singular atención.

" Esta niña... Tiene unos poderes ocultos asombrosos..."

   La niña pelirroja pasó su brazo por sus ojos, y miró a Juri, que estaba muy seria. Makino se mostró sonriente, y con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- Juri-chan... Hay que seguir siempre adelante.

   Lee, Hirukazu y Kenta sonrieron, resignados. Maki seguía seria. Habían perdido muchas cosas en este lugar, pero tratarían de que esto no fuera en vano.

Salvarían a este mundo, pase lo que pase.

- Claro... Ruki-chan.- contestó Juri, sonriente como siempre.

~**~

   Mientras tanto, en un enorme pasillo, Dynasmon caminaba tranquilamente hacia su lugar de descanso. Le parecía increíble que haya quedado exhausto después de esa batalla relativamente fácil.

En el camino, RhodoKnightmon lo esperaba, y se mostraba molesto.

- Qué diablos hiciste...- Dijo.

- A qué te refieres?? – Preguntó el dragón.

- Lo sabes muy bien... Cómo es posible que los hayas dejado con vida??

- No entiendo lo que me dices...

- No lo entiendes??? Esos niños siguen vivos, y lo sabes muy bien; qué diablos planeas??

Dynasmon pensó unos momentos, y después contestó:

- Yo sólo... quiero percatarme de algo que vi en ellos durante la batalla...

- Quieres traerlos hasta aquí? – Preguntó Rodó, confundido – Con qué propósito??

- ... Eso no es algo que te inconvenga.

El caballero de las rosas río.

- Bueno, de todas formas, Magnamon está por esos alrededores, y con una pequeña presa según los informes de Gladimon...

Dynasmon comenzó a caminar, ignorando ya a su compañero, que no entendía la actitud del caballero de la desición.

"... Lo que no comprendo, es porqué tenían tanta desición... Porqué me fue difícil enfrentarme a ellos? ... Y porqué me siento tan mal??"

***

Fin del capítulo siete

***

Notas del autor:

   Listo el capítulo siete. Qué cosas sucederán en los próximos capítulos? Los Royal Knights vienen con todo contra los Tamers, aunque todo parece indicar que terminarán peleando definitivamente con ellos, o comprenderán que en verdad ellos no son los verdaderos enemigos?

Y  Takato... Dónde estará? Tal vez eso se revele pronto, pero quién sabe...

Nos vemos!


End file.
